


Человек, о котором никто не знал

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Series: ББ-квест [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asteroid Collision, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Машина предсказывает столкновение Земли с кометой.<br/>___<br/>Переводчики: tmriddle, J.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек, о котором никто не знал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Really Private Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895526) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Конец света начался однажды в среду, в марте.  
Джон пришёл в библиотеку, захватив с собой чай, кофе и пончики. Финч был уже там — сидел в тишине, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сложив руки на подлокотники. На столе перед ним лежали четыре тома — «Графология» (LT, 137), «Прокляв библиотеку» (MA, 108), «Сборник правил ведения печатного справочного каталога» (CC, 019). Четвёртая, самая верхняя — книжка карманного размера, глянцевая, в твёрдом переплете — была помечена номером 099.  
— А что с четвёртой? — поинтересовался Джон, положив пончики на стол. Он взял томик в руки: — «Свежо и жарко: эротические ванны на двоих»? Дай угадаю, Гарольд, эту ты взял для себя.  
— 099 по классификации Дьюи — это «прочие примечательные книги», — ответил Финч, не поддавшись на подколку. Он не отрываясь смотрел в монитор, его пальцы быстро бегали по клавиатуре. — Машина выкрутилась, как смогла.  
Джон почувствовал напряжение Гарольда и отложил книгу.  
— А где ещё две?  
— Это всё, что мы получили.  
— Двенадцать знаков, — произнес Джон. — Значит, не социалка? Идентификационный номер другой страны? Кажется, в Индии они двенадцатизначные...  
— Понятно, — сказал Финч, пропустив это мимо ушей. — Вот в чём дело.  
Джон замолчал и взглянул на него — у него стало очень странное лицо.  
— Гарольд, что случилось?  
Гарольд ответил не сразу.  
— Я не был уверен, — пробормотал он. — И я не понимаю, почему именно мы получили этот номер, если это... если я истолковал его верно. Но это, конечно, всё объясняет. — Он поднял вверх палец, — Думаю, Машина отправила этот номер... соответствующим органам, но они истолковали его так же, как и ты, что вполне ожидаемо. Машина, должно быть, часто присылает им иностранные номера. Уверен, они сейчас с энтузиазмом проверяют все возможные варианты и совершенно упускают из виду верный.  
— Если это не иностранный номер, тогда что? — спросил Джон.  
Гарольд едва заметно дёрнул плечом.  
— 137108 1999 — обозначение околоземного астероида почти километром в диаметре. По прогнозам он пройдёт приблизительно в двухстах тысячах миль от Земли в 2027-м году.  
Джон, застыв со стаканчиком кофе в руках, уточнил:  
— Зачем Машине отправлять тебе номер астероида, который пройдёт рядом с Землёй через четырнадцать лет?  
— Я думаю, лучше это выяснить, — подняв на него взгляд, ответил Гарольд.

Они провели остаток дня, изучая общедоступные данные с телескопов, онлайн-трансляции из дюжины обсерваторий и университетов, каждый снимок астероида за последние два месяца. Это напомнило Джону старую добрую засаду: изо всех сил заставляешь себя не спать, не обращаешь внимания на автомобили, проезжающие мимо, на солнце над головой и высматриваешь едва заметные изменения — дёрнувшуюся штору, шевельнувшуюся тень, звук прикрывшейся двери. Ему уже начал мерещиться песок в глазах, когда он наконец заметил на снимке пятинедельной давности из обсерватории в горах Италии несколько пятнышек, которые больше всего походили на пыль на мониторе.  
Гарольд взломал базу данных обсерватории и достал эти снимки в высоком разрешении. Даже на них сложно было что-то разглядеть — просто блестящий след по краю астероида. На следующей фотографии, снятой пятнадцатью минутами позже, следа уже не было. Финч написал скрипт и смоделировал траекторию движения астероида, сопоставив её с орбитой, спрогнозированной согласно базе данных НАСА — к концу недели она достаточно заметно отклонялась в сторону орбиты Марса.  
— Я, конечно, не эксперт, но это не выглядит так уж отвратительно, — заметил Джон, глядя, как стрелки одна за другой появляются у Гарольда на мониторе, вырисовывая пунктирную линию, которая пронизывала Солнечную систему, даже близко не подходя к Земле.  
— Да уж, не выглядит, — согласился Гарольд. — Тогда зачем... — он запнулся и снова открыл второй снимок — тот, где блестящий след пропадал, — и откорректировал яркость. На снимке проступили едва различимые очертания большого тёмного объекта, скрывающегося за первым астероидом, а след превратился в облако ярких искр, которые два тела высекали друг о друга. — Не думаю, что 137108 — это наш преступник. Мне кажется, это первая жертва.  
Остаток дня Гарольд провёл, рассчитывая предполагаемую траекторию второго астероида, выискивая необходимые данные на сотнях фотографий высокого качества. Отыскать его было куда сложнее, он был тёмным и двигался с огромной скоростью. К Земле.  
— Не хочу тебя отвлекать, — сказал Джон, копируя для Гарольда очередное изображение с обведённым кружком новым астероидом в общую папку, — но есть мысли по поводу того, что нам с этим делать? Наш бюджет покроет ракету и пару тактических ядерных боеголовок?  
— Я во многом уже смирился с вашей очевидной одержимостью оружием, мистер Риз, — сдержанно ответил Гарольд, — но до ядерного мы доходить не будем.  
Он смерил Джона строгим взглядом. Джон встретил его с самым невинным видом — « _кому, мне? атомную бомбу? да ни в жисть_ » — и ухмыльнулся, когда Гарольд прищурился.  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Гарольд, — хотя у меня и есть доля во многообещающем предприятии по горной разработке астероидов...  
— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Джон, заработав ещё один строгий взгляд.  
— ...Я не думаю, что в нашей компетенции предотвратить эту конкретную угрозу самостоятельно, — закончил Гарольд. — Наша роль в этой ситуации подойдёт к концу, когда мы донесём эту информацию до соответствующих органов. К счастью, эта угроза не совсем неожиданная — НАСА уже давно разрабатывает экстренный план на случай столкновения с объектами, находящимися на околоземной орбите. Я пока всего лишь бегло ознакомился с темой, но механика процесса мне кажется достаточно незамысловатой. Даже отклонения на семь минут будет достаточно, чтобы превратить неотвратимое столкновение во всего лишь рискованное сближение.  
— Думаешь, мы сумеем заставить их поверить анонимной наводке? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— У меня есть мысли по этому поводу, — отозвался Гарольд.

Он собрал весь пакет данных: снимки низкого разрешения с обведённым на них астероидом, координаты и рассчитанную им траекторию — и отослал это всё электронным письмом доктору Роту из Аризонского университета.  
— Он засветился первым именем на обложках стольких дипломных работ, что вряд ли у него хватило бы сил на самом деле принять в них участие, к тому же некоторые из них имели узкую специализацию, в корне отличную от его собственной, — откомментировал Гарольд, приподняв бровь. — Подозреваю, он не очень-то склонен соблюдать авторские права.  
Затем он набрал номер доктора Рота и оставил ему взволнованное робкое голосовое сообщение от имени Майкла Смита, астронома-любителя, неуверенного и нескладного:  
— Я уверен, что просто допустил ошибку, но мне показалось... я читал вашу статью в «Астрономии и астрофизике» в прошлом месяце... в любом случае, я тут подумал, я попрошу вас взглянуть... и... и на всякий случай хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что я... я не... я ни в коем случае не хотел бы... общаться с кем-нибудь на эту тему... я бы предпочёл, чтобы моё имя не предавали огласке.  
Джон наблюдал за Гарольдом, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и наслаждался спектаклем: сыграно было идеально. Помогло, безусловно, и то, что в последней части Гарольд был предельно искренен.  
Гарольд повесил трубку, не оставив обратного номера, и обернулся к Джону.  
— Посмотрим, заглянет ли доктор Рот в приложенные файлы, — подытожил он, — но, подозреваю, наша работа здесь закончена.

Рот открыл файлы пару часов спустя и сразу бросился названивать другим астрофизикам. На следующее утро Машина выдала им новый номер. Джон решил, что это был её способ сказать «спасибо, теперь этим есть кому заняться» — и не вспоминал об этом следующие пять дней и два номера.

Он возвращался в библиотеку, разминая потянутое запястье — последний номер был особенно против того, чтобы отдать ему пистолет — когда начал замечать, что люди останавливаются посреди тротуара, уставившись в телефоны; паб с летней площадкой, расположенный на углу улицы, был непривычно тих, его посетители застыли, привстав из-за столиков, с пивными бутылками в руках, и не отрывали взглядов от телевизора над барной стойкой. По телевизору шла пресс-конференция с долговязым седым мужчиной, стоящим за трибуной с подписью «д-р Рот, Аризонский университет».  
— Гарольд, — начал было он.  
— Да, я слежу за трансляцией на CNN, — отозвался у него в ухе Гарольд. — Поднимайся. 

Как оказалось, это был не астероид, а комета — официально названная комета Рота — и среди кучи произнесенных затейливых фраз можно было, по мнению Джона, выделить три основных момента: она была, по грубым прикидкам, около двух миль в диаметре, двигалась со скоростью 60 миль в час и через полгода должна была столкнуться с Землёй.

Поток номеров начал иссякать по мере того, как город стал трещать по швам. По телевидению шли бесконечные пресс-конференции, политики разбрасывались обещаниями, прячась за спинами офицеров в форме, учёные из НАСА чертили сложные схемы, объясняя, почему всё будет хорошо и как они всех спасут. Но, как оказалось, многие люди не собирались этому верить — или же они только и ждали хорошего пинка, чтобы поломать размеренный уклад своей жизни.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарольд, вставая, когда Джон вошёл, зажимая ссадину на лбу свёрнутым обрывком рубашки — результат удара разбитой бутылкой. — Сядь. Что случилось? Я ничего не мог разобрать из-за шума.  
— Беспорядки возле собора Святого Патрика, — пояснил Джон, запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана, чтоб Гарольд мог разглядеть порез. — Раны на голове — это всегда море крови. Всё не так плохо, как выглядит.  
— Уж прости, но мне кажется, что всё далеко не так однозначно, — заметил Гарольд с легким раздражением в голосе, оттирая запекшуюся кровь спиртом. — Что с мисс Джеймсон?  
— Она поддалась общему ажиотажу, — сухо ответил Джон. — Решила заглянуть в ювелирный магазин, когда толпа разбила витрину, и её задержали за кражу трёх алмазных колье. Прости, Гарольд, но сейчас не лучшее время для предотвращения предумышленных преступлений.  
Гарольд закончил обрабатывать рану и скрепил её края пластырем. Джон выпрямился и вздохнул. Джеймсон была первым номером за неделю. Гарольд тяжело опустился в кресло напротив него.  
— Сегодня были беспорядки ещё в четырёх районах, — сообщил он. — Ещё в Нижнем Манхэттене на полчаса отключили электричество, и падала мобильная сеть «Америкэн телефон энд телеграф».  
— Что будем делать, если свет вырубят надолго? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— У меня есть выделенный спутниковый канал, и у нас достаточно пропана, чтобы продержаться до самого столкновения, если до этого дойдёт, — ответил Гарольд. — Полагаю, большей проблемой будут вода и продовольствие.  
— Стоит закупиться, — согласился Джон. — Консервы, другие предметы первой необходимости. — Он встал с дивана. — Пошли, к «Д'Агостино» на Сороковой как раз подъезжал грузовик с продуктами.

По дороге к супермаркету они молчали. Возле входа в магазин дежурили довольно нервных копа. Джон приветственно кивнул им и удостоился в ответ пары суровых настороженных взглядов — мэр направил полицию охранять супермаркеты после того, как покупатели начали драться друг с другом за продукты.  
Джон нагрузил тележку бутылками «Гэторейда», упаковками порошковых напитков и мешками для строительного мусора, отбеливателем, сухофруктами и орехами, консервами, консервами и снова консервами, огромными мешками сухого собачьего корма и последней коробкой энтенманновских пончиков с шоколадной глазурью. Цены взлетели как минимум в пять раз.  
Перед кассовым аппаратом топтался нервный широкоплечий мужчина с тележкой, наполненной детским питанием и молоком, и, срываясь на крик, спорил с кассиром по поводу цен и обдираловки. На него уже начали оборачиваться копы, а из офиса показалась управляющая.  
— Прошу прощения, — вступил Гарольд, подходя ближе, — если позволите.  
Он протянул кассиру пару сотенных купюр. Улыбнулся мужчине, беззащитно, по-совиному хлопая глазами.  
— У меня есть племянница, — сказал он. — И я уверен, что вы нужны вашему ребёнку дома, не стоит заводиться.  
Здоровяк зарделся, пробормотал слова благодарности и ушел, забрав свои покупки; все вокруг расслабились. Управляющая в знак благодарности даже позволила Гарольду приобрести тележку, и они смогли без хлопот доставить всё купленное в библиотеку.  
Потом Джон отправился с тележкой в ближайший магазин промтоваров и вернулся загруженный новыми покупками. Он заколотил окна на первом этаже полками, отодранными от пустых книжных шкафов. Гарольд, спустившись по лестнице, понаблюдал за тем, как Джон работает, а потом сказал:  
— Пойду что-нибудь приготовлю, — и снова исчез наверху.  
Пока Гарольд был занят готовкой, Джон организовал на ступеньках несколько самых элементарных растяжек — почти невидимых, если заранее не знать, где они. Все купленные вёдра им он наполнил водой из-под крана и поставил в тёмном углу за книжными шкафами.  
Они поужинали за одним из столов в научно-исследовательской секции, а потом пошли в подсобку, где лежал огромный надувной матрас, и легли спать — Медведь под боком у Гарольда и любимый пистолет Джона — у него под подушкой. Обсуждать это не понадобилось. Они оба знали, что никуда не поедут.  
Номера наутро не появилось. Гарольд лишь покачал головой.  
— Сомневаюсь, что у нас будет много работы, пока текущая ситуация не разрешится, — сказал он.  
Джон кивнул и набрал Картер.  
— Я могу быть где-нибудь полезен? — cпросил он; на заднем плане была слышна какофония звонков и голосов в участке.  
— Чёрт, да где угодно, — ответила она. — Почти наверняка после сегодняшнего запуска начнутся беспорядки: большая часть баров будет его транслировать. Неважно, удачно всё сложится или нет. Надень бронежилет и встретимся на углу Лекс и Тридцатой.

Запуск прошёл успешно, и чуть позже подвыпившие восторженные толпы выплеснулись на улицы, барабаня по автомобилям и швыряя бутылки. Джон работал плечом к плечу с копами, которые даже не спрашивали, как его зовут; он грузил в автозаки самых отчаянных дебоширов, нырял в гущу разразившихся уличных драк, расчищал дороги, чтобы могли проехать скорые, пожарные машины и все остальные.  
В библиотеку он вернулся к пяти утра, уставший и измотанный — восход солнца наконец утихомирил улицы — и застыл у дверей, поражённый внезапным страхом: замок был выворочен, и на пороге были видны следы крови. Изнутри к двери было что-то придвинуто — ему пришлось налечь на неё всем телом, чтобы открыть.  
— Гарольд! — закричал он, отбросив в сторону стул, и услышал лай Медведя наверху; он успел взлететь вверх по ступенькам, когда из двери в подсобку показался Гарольд, растрёпанный и с закатанными рукавами.  
— Мы в порядке, — сообщил Гарольд, проводя рукой по лицу. — К нам вломилась парочка воинственно настроенных пьянчуг, но Медведь убедил их отступить. Ты всё это время провёл на улицах?  
— Ага, — отозвался Джон, чувствуя, что снова может дышать.  
Больше он надолго не выходил. Он заменил старую входную дверь на стальную с тремя сверхпрочными замками и засовом, чтоб Гарольд мог запереться, пока его не будет. Патрулировал только ближайшие окрестности в радиусе десятка кварталов, разнимал драчунов и останавливал мародёров, попадавшихся на глаза, но дальше не отходил.

Гарольд взломал систему дорожного видеонаблюдения и получил возможность подсказывать Джону, где начинают возникать проблемы. Но по большому счёту они, как и все вокруг, перешли в режим ожидания. Миссия по изменению направления астероида должна была достичь своей цели через неделю.  
Политики подали идею миссии предельно просто: добраться до цели как можно быстрее, успеть сделать несколько попыток. Космический аппарат — «Артемида-1» с грузом атомных зарядов, эквивалентом почти в сто мегатонн — должен был всю дорогу следовать за кометой; было три временных окна, когда он мог успешно завершить миссию.  
Первая попытка провалилась.

Новости о провале просочились в прессу к пяти утра по ньюйоркскому времени от кого-то из участников грандиозной международной операции, развёрнутой на мысе Канаверал; к тому моменту, как Джон проснулся, а Гарольд начал ворочаться у него под боком, президент уже ввёл военное положение.  
Они позавтракали за рабочим столом, не отрываясь от новостей. CNN заполучил в эфир доктора Рота и напустившего на себя решительный вид генерала Вернеке. Ещё с ними был высокий, угловатый доктор Жервез из Калифорнийского технологического, который молчал до тех пор, пока генерал Вернеке в четвёрный раз не сказал, что первый провал был ожидаем, что они занимались сбором информации, что именно поэтому миссия была так быстро организована… И тут Жервез взорвался.  
— Какого хуя! — завопил он так неожиданно, что его не успели запикать, — что за чушь?! Да это же... просто чушь! — он резко взмахнул рукой. Вернеке выпрямился, нахмурившись, а Андерсон Купер осторожно наклонился к нему со словами: «Доктор Жервез!", но было поздно: Жервеза понесло.  
— Это вам не __биии__ -паное чёртово кино! — орал он, стуча кулаком по столу. — Да вы, люди, вообще понимаете масштабы проблемы? Мы не можем просто забросать эту штуку бомбами, она развалится на части, и тогда нам однозначно конец, потому что тогда на нас полетят уже семнадцать комет, и хотя бы несколько из них нас точно достанут. Мы не можем себе позволить установить только один заряд, это не поможет: эта штука размером с Манхэттен, и она летит со скоростью 60 миль в час. Мы вычислили, что у нас есть три попытки, и знаете, почему только три? Потому что она к тому же ещё и вращается, и только три раза она повернется к «Артемиде» достаточно длинной стороной, чтобы можно было запустить столько дронов, чтобы хотя бы надеяться, что мы сможем её остановить. И дроны должны быть выпущены точно в определённое время, все взрывы должны быть строго согласованы друг с другом и с вращательным моментом всей системы... слушайте, если бы у нас было пять лет, мы бы смогли разобраться, прогнали бы симуляции, построили бы систему, но у нас нет пяти лет! Первая попытка провалилась, вторая тоже провалится, а в третий раз они просто взорвут все бомбы и будут молиться. На этой планете всем осталось жить четыре месяца, и они имеют право об этом знать! — он вскочил и выбежал из студии.  
Через час позвонила Картер.  
— Мне неудобно просить... — начала она нервно.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Джон. Она громко сглотнула.  
— Тейлор позвонил, — сказала она. — У него в школе почти никого нет, и несколько уличных банд одновременно заявились в их район, чтобы обобрать магазин электроники. Драка переместилась в школьное здание. Он в классной комнате с другими учениками, и с ними нет никого из взрослых. — Она запнулась и тихо закончила. — И в участке тоже никого.  
— Встретимся в школе, — ответил Джон.  
Он запасся слезоточивым газом и взял с собой автомат. Гарольд наблюдал за ним с бледным видом.  
— Не открывай дверь, пока я не вернусь, — добавил Джон на прощание. Гарольд кивнул.  
Обе банды состояли из целой кучи парней с целой кучей оружия; они были перепуганы и делали вид, что живут в каком-то боевике. Уже с полдюжины тел лежало в коридорах. Джон пошёл вперёд, Картер прикрывала с тыла. Он снял ещё восьмерых. Старался целиться по коленям, но один выглянул из-за ряда высоких металлических шкафчиков, целясь в них, и Джону пришлось выстрелить в голову. Он выбил дверь в классную комнату и обнаружил Тейлора и ещё шестерых подростков, забаррикадировавшихся горой перевёрнутых парт и сжимающих в руках ножницы и степлеры.  
Обратно они вышли той же, уже зачищенной дорогой, но ситуация на улице была не сильно лучше, чем побоище внутри: тротуар был усыпан битым стеклом, заляпан кровью и покрыт телами. Дети тихо всхлипывали. Они с Картер умудрились впихнуть всех на заднее сидение её джипа и развезли их по домам, остались только Тейлор и Лин, девочка из приюта в Бронксе, которая не хотела возвращаться. Картер с угрюмым видом поглядывала на них в зеркало заднего вида. Джон знал, о чём она думает: город нуждался в каждом копе, способном выйти на работу, но она нужна была своему сыну, да и второго ребёнка тоже нельзя было оставлять без присмотра...  
Джон коснулся наушника.  
— Гарольд? Нам бы пригодилось безопасное место где-нибудь поблизости. Что-нибудь надёжное.  
Последовала долгая пауза, Джон успел решить, что мобильная связь снова перестала работать.  
— Приводи их сюда, — ответил наконец Гарольд.  
Джон замолчал на секунду, затем кивнул:  
— Едем, — и объяснил Картер дорогу.  
К тому времени, когда они добрались до библиотеки сквозь бесконечные пробки на Бруклинском мосте, Фаско уже был там, вместе с сыном и бывшей женой. Они разбивали лагерь в отделе периодических изданий.  
— Так вот она, Бэтпещера? — сухо поинтересовалась Картер, войдя внутрь. Но, когда Тейлор и Лин ушли на третий этаж двигать полки, она остановилась у стола Гарольда перед тем, как отправиться назад в участок, и сказала, обращаясь к ним обоим: — Спасибо.  
Когда она ушла, Джон взглянул на Гарольда.  
— Хочешь, я привезу Грейс?  
Пальцы Гарольда замерли на клавиатуре. Он не обернулся.  
— Она уехала к матери в Вирджинию на прошлой неделе. У неё дома... отказала система электропитания, а у её матери как раз в то же время возникли... технические проблемы с машиной.  
Джон кивнул.

Леон появился позже тем же вечером, а Шоу — на следующее утро, воинственная, с сощуренными глазами и с полугодовым запасом йода в таблетках. Они с Джоном вышли на промысел и вернулись с запасом еды, припасов и с небольшой семьёй: женщина по имени Элиза Васкез столкнулась с ними в магазине туристических товаров, увидела, сколько всего они берут, и вцепилась в руку Джона с мрачной, отчаянной решимостью. «У меня трое детей, и нам некуда идти. У нас почти кончилась еда. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста».  
Шоу взглянула на него и покачала головой. Джон знал, что должен сказать нет, стряхнуть её руку; но тут Гарольд у него в ухе произнес, благословляя:  
— Идите с ней и приведите сюда её, и её детей, и прихватите все запасы, которые у них есть.  
Когда он вернулся, Гарольд отправил его найти и пригласить к ним Монику Джейкобс. IFT предоставила своим сотрудникам отгул на неделю, с рекомендацией оставаться дома, подальше от хаоса, царящего в городе, но Гарольд выяснил, что она отсиживается в своей квартире в двадцати кварталах от библиотеки вместе со своей престарелой тётушкой.  
Библиотека была достаточно велика, чтобы вместить их всех, оставляя даже пространство для некоторого уединения — только ванные не были рассчитаны на ежедневное обслуживание почти двадцати человек. Но они нормировали использование душа и туалетов, и теперь им хватало еды и воды, чтобы протянуть — сколько бы ни понадобилось протянуть.

Через несколько дней всё подуспокоилось; у погромщиков и мародёров иссякла энергия, а многие пожарные и копы вернулись на свои места. Манхэттен ещё никогда не сталкивался с таким бардаком. Но хотя многие всё ещё не показывались на работе, не было по крайней мере и открытой войны на улицах. В Ньюарке и Буффало для наведения порядка пришлось поднять Национальную гвардию.  
Джон продолжал патрулировать район: в системе видеонаблюдения появились слепые пятна, но Гарольд всё ещё мог следить за большей частью окрестностей, а Джон попытался починить часть сломанных камер. Леон и Моника помогали Гарольду; когда Джон вернул на место камеру на углу Мэдисон и Сороковой, у которой оказался просто выдернут шнур питания, и спросил: «Ну как?», у него в наушнике откликнулся голос Моники: «Выглядит неплохо», — и Джон застыл на секунду, ощутив инстинктивное беспокойство.

Этим вечером он заявил, что ляжет спать пораньше, спустился на первый этаж к чёрному ходу и принялся ждать. Полчаса спустя подъехал автомобиль с бронированными стёклами и пистолетом на пассажирском сидении; водитель припарковался и, приопустив стекло, закурил: это был седеющий русский, который выглядел так, словно всё свободное время проводил за размахиванием кулаками. Джон наблюдал за ним, не выходя из тени. Через пару минут в дверях, хромая, появился Гарольд с небольшой сумкой для ноутбука в руках.  
— Уходишь, не попрощавшись? Я задет, Гарольд, — произнёс Джон у него за спиной, выступая из тени.  
Гарольд почти не вздрогнул, но его плечи тяжело опустились. Он обернулся к Джону.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Я попросил Монику сказать тебе… — он замолчал.  
— Машина, — догадался Джон, наблюдая за выражением его лица. — Ты думаешь, что Машина может помочь с расчётами.  
— Да, — сознался Гарольд. — Машину можно модифицировать так, чтобы она смогла... Но... — Он поднял было руку, но затем бессильно опустил её. — Видишь ли, мне нужно быть там, чтобы это сделать. На месте физического расположения серверов.  
— Окей, — согласился Джон. — Тогда поехали.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Джон, — возразил Гарольд. — Я не знаю, где находятся сервера, да если и бы знал — их наверняка тщательно охраняют. Нет... нет никакой надежды, что мы сможем туда незаметно проникнуть. А тем более пробыть там так долго, чтобы внести необходимые изменения. Я... — Он сглотнул. — Я собираюсь сдаться. В руки Контроля.  
— Ага, — повторил Джон. — Я понял, Гарольд. Поехали.  
Гарольд уставился на него.  
— Ты же не веришь, что они дадут нам потом уйти.  
Джон терпеливо подтвердил:  
— Нет, Гарольд, я в это не верю.  
Лицо Гарольда бессильно дрогнуло.  
— Джон, — продолжил он. — Джон, тебе нет смысла идти со мной. Ты не… Всё, что ты сможешь — только умереть со мной вместе.  
Вот только люди, контролирующие Машину, не станут убивать Гарольда: они посадят его под замок и будут причинять ему боль, чтобы заставить открыть для них Машину, а если им это не удастся — они всё равно будут продолжать до тех пор, пока смогут придумывать новые пытки. Джон взглянул на Гарольда и понял, что Гарольд тоже это понимает; просто не говорит вслух.  
Но здесь всё равно оставался шанс. Правительство не стало бы рисковать, пока Гарольд не сделает то, что им нужно, не заставит Машину работать на них, не направит её на спасение мира. Они затаятся и будут делать вид, что благодарны ему, и на время позволят Гарольду всё, что тот пожелает — даже ручного бывшего црушника. А потом наступит момент, когда Гарольд закончит работу, когда Гарольд будет знать, что всё заработало, а они — нет. И вот тогда будет возможность — умереть вместе с ним.  
— Конечно, это не лучший вариант, — пожал плечами Джон. — Но и так пойдёт.  
Гарольд не шевельнулся.  
— Джон, — выдохнул он.  
Джон протянул руку, забрал у него сумку и пошёл к машине. Он взялся за ручку двери и остановился, ожидая его.  
— Пошли, Гарольд. Пора спасать мир.

Директор Фоули был хорошим парнем, большим, дружелюбным и улыбчивым. О таком никогда не подумаешь, что отдавать приказы об убийствах для него привычное дело — с его-то уверенным рукопожатием, честными глазами, теплой рукой на плече Джона и глубоким грудным голосом, который вызывал желание придвинуться поближе, когда он начинал говорить тише и как бы по секрету.  
— Я не думаю, что для вас это что-то значит, но я сожалею о том, как всё обернулось в Ордосе, — сказал он. — Признаюсь честно, Джон, я вздохнул с облегчением, когда наконец-то узнал, чем вы занимаетесь в Нью-Йорке. Наша обеспокоенность растёт, хотя, безусловно, сложившаяся ситуация затронула... всех нас в некоторой степени. — Он сухо улыбнулся. — Я и не представлял, что наше управление будет принимать активное участие в подобной ситуации, честно говоря.  
Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не сделать комплимент его мастерству.  
— Я и сам этого не ожидал, — согласился он.

Директор сосредоточил на нём своё внимание, потому что пяти минут общения с Финчем в автомобиле оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что от него он ничего не добьётся, кроме машинного кода, да и то только после того, как Финч окажется наедине с Машиной. Он даже попытался задать Гарольду простой вопрос о погоде, но в ответ получил только мимолётный взгляд; Гарольд моментально отвернулся обратно к окну лимузина.  
Со стороны Гарольда это был неплохой ход, но Джон знал, что он не был сознательным. Гарольд просто… прощался.  
Гарольд сделал остановку только в конце пути, у ступеней, ведущих к офису Управления адвоката по особым делам. Мемориал Вашингтона и Молл остались за спиной, впереди была дверь, ведущая в тёмное здание; за ней виднелись охрана и металлодетектор. Гарольд застыл, опустив руки, всего на мгновение, и поднял глаза.  
— Джон, ты точно не хочешь вернуться?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон, и так оно и было.  
Гарольд вошёл внутрь, подошёл к охране и произнёс:  
— Я хочу видеть директора Фоули. Мне не назначено.  
Почти час ушёл на то, чтобы наконец добраться до директора, и каждый раз Гарольд выдавал ровно столько информации, сколько нужно было, чтобы преодолеть очередную человеческую преграду — пока наконец не сказал заместителю Фоули:  
— Прошу меня простить, но мы теряем драгоценное время. Будьте добры, передайте директору: «её построил не Нейтан, а я». Уверен, он захочет меня видеть.  
Директор действительно захотел видеть Гарольда. Он взглянул на Джона, выслушал краткие объяснения Гарольда, а потом сделал несколько телефонных звонков, и они отправились в путь. Он не сообщил, куда они направляются, а Джон не потрудился спросить. Особой разницы не было.  
Агент Хёрш сидел напротив него и не спускал с него глаз всё время, пока они ехали. Когда они пересеклись в гараже, Джон иронично поинтересовался:  
— В боку не колет?  
Хёрш не улыбнулся в ответ. Некоторые люди слишком долго обижаются, если ударить их ножом.  
Так даже лучше. Джон рассчитывал, что именно Хёрш убьет его, и ему ни к чему было, чтобы у того появились лишние причины для колебаний.

— Могу себе представить, — продолжил Фоули, всё так же интимно понизив голос, несмотря на гул самолётных турбин. — Могу поспорить, что последние недели были в некотором роде напряжёнными…  
— Директор, — перебил его Джон, устав общаться намёками, — позвольте сэкономить вам немного времени. Нейтана Ингрэма знали все, но никто не знал о Гарольде Финче. Неужели вы считаете, что он решил бы перестать прятаться ради чего-то меньшего, чем спасение мира?  
Фоули замолк, затем мягко, добродушно фыркнул.  
— Намёк понят.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Джона, и тому пришлось признать, что этот парень был действительно хорош: Джон знал, что из себя представлял Фоули, что он сделал бы с Гарольдом, выпади ему такой шанс — но в этом взгляде всё ещё была сила.  
— Он может это сделать?  
— Да, — голосом, не оставляющим сомнений, подтвердил Джон.  
После этого Фоули оставил его в покое. Джон пересел в кресло по соседству с Гарольдом, который держал на коленях нераскрытую книгу. Старая и потрёпанная, с загнутыми уголками страниц и порванным корешком: «Основание». Гарольд однажды уже читал её при Джоне, где-то с год назад. Сейчас он сидел ссутулившись, с невидящим взглядом, незаметный и съёжившийся; его губы сжались в жёсткую линию. Джон не стал пытаться заговорить с ним — просто откинулся на спинку сидения и положил локти на подлокотники так, что их руки соприкоснулись. Гарольд немного расслабился, затем прикрыл глаза и заснул. Джон не сомкнул век.  
Они летели почти шесть часов и приземлились где-то уже ночью. Было тепло, но это не слишком сужало круг возможных вариантов — на дворе стоял ранний июнь. За взлётной полосой их поджидал очередной лимузин, с военным конвоем. Их вежливо, но тщательно обыскали — у Джона забрали пистолет и два ножа, сделали вид, что не заметили лезвие, вшитое в подкладку пиджака — обычный в ЦРУ приём — и на самом деле не заметили металлическую проволоку, спрятанную в шов его ремня, фокус, которому Джона когда-то научил в баре один южнокорейский спецагент. Всё шло по плану.  
Поездка заняла три часа — бесконечное шоссе через безликую степную местность: Аризона, Колорадо, Юта, Невада, Калифорния — любой из этих штатов, а то и не один; пейзаж изредка разбавляли тракторы и автомобили. Справа тёмными тенями в ночном небе плыли остроконечные скалы. Джон некоторое время следил за тем, как они проскальзывают мимо, а затем просто уставился в пространство перед собой. Гарольд рядом с ним был неподвижен.  
Первым признаком того, что они уже близко к цели, стали линии электропередач: десятки электроопор подступили со всех сторон, создавая концентрические круги, которые сжимались вокруг них, пока они не проехали мимо забора из колючей проволоки, огромных запрещающих знаков, прожекторов, сторожевых вышек — к спрятавшейся за всем этим кучке редко разбросанных зданий. Парковка была крошечная.  
Их встретил взволнованный администратор, который несколько раз проверил удостоверения и неуклюже попытался (явно повинуясь спущенному сверху приказу) настоять на том, что Джон должен остаться снаружи, неумело запинаясь об отговорку, что у Джона нет допуска — Гарольд даже не стал ввязываться в спор, он просто обернулся к Фоули и произнёс, самым ледяным и раздражённым тоном, который только слышал от него Джон:  
— Прекратите тратить моё время.  
Фоули взглянул на него и одним жестом прервал администратора; тот заткнулся и, всё ещё пунцовый, провёл их внутрь через небольшую приёмную, оформленную в бежевых тонах.  
Джон ожидал, что здесь будет тихо, только шуршание серверов будет отмерять время; он не подумал о кондиционерах, чей постоянный низкий рёв заглушал даже звук их шагов. Серверы выстроились тёмными рядами, их холодные голубые огоньки мигали и мигали, пока они шли друг за другом по узким проходам между шкафами. Прямо за Джоном шёл агент Хёрш, а за ним — четверо солдат; ещё двое впереди Гарольда возглавляли процессию. Администратор указывал путь, время от времени пытаясь рассказать что-то Фоули высоким и дрожащим голосом, почти не слышным на фоне общего шума.  
Это не походило ни на одно место, где Джону приходилось бывать раньше. Это вообще не походило на место, где могут бывать люди. Здесь их почти и не было; он мельком заметил одного в глубине рядов, возле открытого шкафа. Он коснулся локтя Гарольда, тот обернулся.  
— Меняет вышедшую из строя деталь, полагаю, — сказал он.  
Через пять минут они добрались до внутреннего помещения — в любом другом месте эта комната сама по себе сошла бы за серверную: в ней поместилось с полсотни серверных шкафов, окруживших небольшое рабочее место — с одиноким стулом, тремя мониторами, клавиатурой, вебкамерой, крохотным беспроводным микрофоном и проводами, уходящими к ближайшему шкафу.  
— Я всё сделал, как вы просили, сэр, но вы должны знать, что там ни один запрос сделать невозможно, — сообщил Фоули администратор, отпирая дверь. — Мы пытались… — Он запнулся, словив на себе его резкий раздражённый взгляд, забегал глазами по сторонам, затем попытался снова. — Система не принимает входящие данные...  
Он распахнул дверь.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Гарольд. Он направился прямо к стулу, сел и включил монитор. — Ты меня видишь? — спросил он.  
— Да, — из дешёвых динамиков послышался сгенерированный компьютером тоненький голосок. Фоули застыл; администратор за спиной у Гарольда открыл рот.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарольд. — Кто я?  
— Администратор, — ответила Машина.  
— Ты видишь среди присутствующих уполномоченных кураторов? — уточнил Гарольд.  
— Директор Джеймс Роджер Фоули, Управление адвоката по особым делам, — ответила Машина.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарольд. — Директор Фоули, санкционируете ли вы модификацию системы?  
— Санкционирую, — произнес Фоули через секунду.  
— Модификация системы санкционирована, — объявила Машина. Гарольд нажал пару клавиш, и на экране появилось несколько пустых окон с мигающим курсором. Он начал печатать.  
Через пару минут администратор начал пододвигаться ближе, заглядывая Гарольду через плечо, почти непроизвольно, будто притягиваемый магнитом. Джон, признаться, тоже был под немалым впечатлением. Он и раньше видел Гарольда за программированием, но всё, чем они до этого занимались — это ослеживали возможные проникновения, взламывали программы и писали простые приложения. Тут же было нечто совсем иное: небоскрёбы из программного кода вырастали в семи окнах, ещё в одном — запущенные по кругу проверки, красные строки одна за другой становились зелёными. Окна с бешеной скоростью прыгали по экрану, когда Гарольд поочерёдно обращался к ним, воздвигая стены кирпичик за кирпичиком.  
— Мистер Финч, — потребовал директор Фоули, когда он наконец сообразил, что Гарольд с порога погрузился в процесс. — Не могли бы вы объяснить, что вы делаете?  
— Не совсем, — ответил Гарольд.  
— Он создаёт нейронную сеть, — пояснил администратор.  
— Не совсем, — повторил Гарольд.  
Его ответы вызвали явное раздражение; Фоули отвернулся, и Джон почти видел, как он взвешивает это раздражение и тот факт, что Гарольд, вполне возможно, спасает планету. Джон с абсолютно каменным лицом встретил его взгляд — «я тут просто качок, уж простите» — а про себя ухмыльнулся.  
Через минуту Фоули покинул серверную, прихватив с собой администратора, и Джон пододвинулся к Гарольду.  
— Как продвигаются дела, Финч? — тихо поинтересовался он.  
— Достаточно быстро, — отмахнулся Гарольд. — Без лишних помех было бы быстрее.  
— Боюсь, что в скором времени может появиться парочка, — добавил Джон ещё тише и снова отодвинулся от Гарольда на несколько шагов. Он ни на минуту не забывал о Хёрше, безотрывно следящем за ним, и о шести солдатах, нервно озирающихся по сторонам. Они не зря нервничали; Джон сомневался, что хоть кто-нибудь из них вернётся домой с этого задания. Их убьёт либо он сам, либо Хёрш. На вид они были очень молоды. Джон старался не смотреть на них. Не так бы он хотел закончить свой путь — не убивая хороших солдат, парней, просто выполняющих свою работу, почётную работу. Но он не собирался позволить этим сомнениям помешать ему спасти Гарольда.  
Он оказался прав насчёт помех. Примерно через два часа вернулся Фоули, на этот раз ещё с двумя представителями армии гиков — оба были в очках с толстой оправой и с выражением скептицизма пополам с возмущением на лице. Джон был уверен, что в своё время целая команда лучших программистов, которых только можно было найти, пыталась взломать Машину; и он готов был побиться об заклад, что эти двое были из той команды неудачников.  
С собой они несли беспроводные клавиатуры и мониторы.  
— Мистер Финч, — начал Фоули, — учитывая, что скорость и точность происходящего имеют для нас наибольшую важность, мне кажется, нам стоит предложить вам лишнюю пару рук. — Он обернулся и сделал знак новоприбывшим. — Подключайтесь, будьте добры.  
Гарольд вздохнул и отодинулся от стола.  
— Мне в любом случае нужно сделать небольшой перерыв. И что-то перекусить и выпить кофе. Где у вас уборная?  
— М-м-м, — замялся администратор, бросая перепуганный взгляд на Фоули, словно они не ожидали, что всё будет настолько просто. — Я могу вас проводить?  
Фоули замешкался, нахмурился, затем кивнул. Джон последовал за Гарольдом; Хёрш последовал за ним. До туалета и комнаты отдыха пришлось идти минут десять; в холодильнике лежала лапша быстрого приготовления, замороженное печенье и остатки китайского фастфуда, которые Гарольд без колебаний экспроприировал; ещё он сделал себе полный кофейник кофе двойной крепости: сварил кофе, залил его обратно в ёмкость для воды и заварил на нём кофе ещё раз.  
— Кофе? — недоуменно поинтересовался Джон: к тому времени Гарольд уже залпом проглотил одну чашку и держал наготове вторую, вдыхая аромат, будто в религиозном экстазе.  
— Если воздерживаться от употребления кофеина в обычных условиях, его действие становится куда более эффективным, когда стимуляция действительно необходима, — пояснил Гарольд. — И мне очень его недостаёт.  
Третью чашку он взял с собой. Когда они вернулись, программисты и Фоули выглядели еще более раздражёнными. Один из них сидел на месте Гарольда и с помощью его клавиатуры пытался оживить темные экраны.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Гарольд, вежливым, но не допускающим возражений тоном, и парень нехотя освободил кресло. Гарольд присел и поставил свой кофе на стол. Экраны снова зажглись — он даже не успел притронуться к клавишам.  
Фоули исподтишка взглянул на камеру. Гарольд вздохнул.  
— Позвольте вас заверить в том, что если Машина не сможет удостоверить мою личность, она не предоставит доступ и мне. Мне предстоит работать ещё по крайней мере тридцать часов и я должен буду поспать минимум дважды, поэтому, если вы не возражаете, пожалуйста, приберегите ваши попытки несанкционированного доступа для этих перерывов.  
— Да что вы вообще делаете? — выпалил один из программистов. — Шаблоны, которые вы прописываете, они же… половина из них выглядит как примитивные драйвера, а вторая — просто псевдокод, да и тот непоследовательный… нет такого языка, на котором это можно было бы скомпилировать, даже строки на экране некорректны...  
Гарольд остановился и оглянулся на него.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что не улавливаете мою идею?  
— Конечно, улавливаю! — воскликнул программист.  
— Тогда очевидно, что не так уж всё и запутано, — подытожил Гарольд. Он отвернулся и бросил через плечо: — Директор, когда я буду вынужден сделать перерыв на сон, мне потребуется отдельная комната, приличный матрас и тонкая подушка. И мы сэкономим время, если вы займётесь этим прямо сейчас.  
Лицо Фоули почти не дрогнуло, только на скулах заходили желваки.  
— Договорились, — спокойно согласился он.  
Гарольд продержался ещё двенадцать часов, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы выйти в туалет и перекусить; затем вздохнул и отодвинулся от стола.  
— Ладно, — объявил он. — Теперь мне нужно поспать часов восемь.  
Почти все вокруг невольно вздохнули с облегчением; пара солдат последние несколько часов с трудом держала глаза открытыми, и даже Фоули выглядел явно уставшим. Джон искоса взглянул на Хёрша, но его надежды не оправдались: Хёрш продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и взгляд этот был абсолютно ясным.  
Их провели в скромно убранную комнатушку в отдельном здании: двуспальная кровать, комод, столик с телефоном, телевизор.  
— Приятных снов, — попрощался Фоули и прикрыл за собой дверь. Джон заперся на засов и принялся искать прослушку, пока Гарольд, выйдя из ванной и вытирая лицо небольшим полотенцем, не сказал:  
— Ах, в этом нет необходимости. Режим приватности, пожалуйста, — добавил он в пустоту.  
— Вот так вот просто? — удивился Джон.  
— Да, — ответил Гарольд устало, садясь на край кровати. Пиджак и галстук он уже повесил на спинку кресла. — На самом деле это побочный эффект моей сегодняшней работы.  
— А что конкретно ты делаешь? — спросил Джон. — Фоули ждёт не дождётся, когда ты попросишь у него секретные данные, собранные командой НАСА, но ты так себя ведёшь, будто они тебе совершенно не нужны.  
— В общем-то, они мне и не нужны, — согласился Гарольд. — Если бы мне понадобились какие-нибудь данные, я запросил бы их у Машины. Она может раздобыть в НАСА всё, что нам может понадобиться. Но я... — Он замолчал, нахмурился, затем махнул рукой. — Если говорить предельно просто — я учу Машину контролировать более широкий спектр роботизированных систем.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— И всё?  
— Возможно, я чрезмерно упростил, — сухо отозвался Гарольд. — Машина умеет накапливать почти безграничный объём входящих данных — телефонные звонки, видео сигнал, электронные сообщения, данные сенсорных систем — и обрабатывать эти данные, чтобы делать на их основе прогноз. Контролировать что-то вовне Машина может совсем минимально. Чуть-чуть изменить угол обзора камеры, и всё такое. — Он едва улыбнулся. — Позвонить на таксофон.  
— То есть ты учишь её контролировать устройства вроде… двигателей и дронов на «Артемиде»? — уточнил Джон. — Но тогда разве тебе не будет нужна информация, полученная во время операции?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарольд. — Над этой задачей бьются тысячи лучших в мире разработчиков и системных администраторов. Если бы у них хватало времени, они бы добились успеха. Нет, я учу Машину тому, как научиться контролировать роботизированные системы — другими словами, что бы я делал, если бы надо было научиться программировать такие системы, как бы я изучал их набор команд. Как только Машина поймёт это, она сможет сама изучить все системы «Артемиды», и гораздо быстрее, чем любой человек. А потом... — Он почти незаметно пожал плечами. — Она сама сможет руководить этой миссией.  
— Насколько ты уверен в том, что это сработает? — спросил Джон.  
— Достаточно, чтобы хотеть, чтобы тебя здесь не было, — ответил Гарольд. — Ещё не поздно, Джон. Я думаю, ты сможешь укрыться от охраны и покинуть территорию...  
— Гарольд, если ты не прекратишь попытки от меня избавиться, я правда обижусь, — вздохнул Джон. — Спи.  
Гарольд, помедлив, кивнул. Он скинул туфли, лёг на спину на неразобранную кровать и закрыл глаза; его дыхание почти сразу стало глубоким. Джон выключил свет, накрыл его покрывалом и прилёг рядом, не снимая обувь и пиджак. Прикрыл глаза. В комнате было тихо, тело Гарольд у него под боком излучало тепло. Джон позволил себе вольность: он обнял Гарольда и прижал ладонь к его груди, поверх ровного биения его сердца.

На следующий день Гарольд проработал только семь часов перед тем, как закруглиться. Фоули начал было:  
— Мистер Финч...  
— На данный момент я сделал всё, что мог, — невежливо прервал его Гарольд. — Основные функции закончены. Теперь Машине потребуется десятичасовой цикл, чтобы интегрировать новый код в систему и распространить его по всем серверам. Затем мне нужно будет оценить, насколько хорошо всё работает, и повторить процесс ещё как минимум один раз — только теперь на это уйдёт гораздо меньше времени. Затем посмотрим, понадобится ли нам третий заход или нет.  
— Да вы до сих пор ни строчки чёртова кода не написали! — воскликнул один из программистов. — По крайней мере, ничего полезного, вы просто пишете драйвера устройства для какой-то игрушечной системы, которой даже не существует на самом деле…  
— Ладно, — оборвал его Гарольд и обернулся к Фоули. — Достаньте мне три таких же тактических дрона, какие были погружены на Артемис. Без ядерных зарядов, пожалуйста — не думаю, что они нам понадобятся для эксперимента. Первый мы проверим завтра.  
Не обращая внимания на растерянные взгляды, он добавил:  
— А пока я бы хотел размять ноги и подышать свежим воздухом перед сном. Здесь на территории есть подходящий участок?  
Солнце опускалось за голубые горы, видневшиеся на западе; Джон мысленно сократил варианты их местонахождения до Юты или Невады. Гарольд остановился, любуясь закатом, Джон встал рядом. Чуть в отдалении у ограждения показался Хёрш; двадцать человек в теории патрулировали периметр, а на практике просто исподтишка ели Гарольда взглядом.  
Даже здесь, среди людей, которые должны охранять секреты, его присутствие не удалось бы сохранить в тайне. Загадочный хакер, появившийся ниоткуда, доставленный в сопровождении высокопоставленного государственного чиновника прямо к системе, которую все они защищали от вторжения, рискуя жизнями? Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что это связано с кометой, и пусть у этих людей хватало и верности, и профессионализма, но ещё у всех них были семьи, друзья и жизни, которые они хотели бы сохранить.  
Гарольд, защищаясь от их взглядов, по-черепашьи втянул голову в плечи.  
— Наверное, нам пора возвращаться, — предложил он. Всю дорогу назад к зданию Джон, насколько мог, загораживал Гарольда собой от наблюдателей.  
В комнате Гарольд стоял спиной к окну, пока Джон запирал дверь и опускал шторы, заслоняя яркие краски, растекавшиеся по небу.  
— Режим приватности, пожалуйста? — намекнул Джон, обернувшись к нему.  
— Машина уже делает это по умолчанию, — произнёс Гарольд и спросил: — Джон, они ведь собираются убить всех этих людей?  
— Может быть, тех, которые охраняют периметр, и не тронут, — сказал Джон. — Они не представляют собой серьёзной угрозы и наверняка ничего особенного не знают, просто слухи из третьих рук. А вот тех, которые следят за нами в серверной… — он пожал плечами, — готов поспорить, что да.  
Гарольд закрыл глаза, его лицо стало напряженным и несчастным.  
— Если тебе от этого станет легче, то они здесь для того, чтобы пустить тебе пулю в лоб, если Фоули того пожелает, — добавил Джон.  
— Не станет, — огрызнулся Гарольд. — Джон, пожалуйста...  
— Нет, — отрезал Джон. — Нет. Я не уйду.  
Гарольд сжал губы и отвернулся, снял галстук и рубашку, носки и туфли. Лёг в постель, как обычно, на спину. Джон выключил свет. Когда последняя лампа погасла, Гарольд шёпотом спросил из темноты:  
— Ты собираешься ложиться?  
— Да, — отозвался Джон, тоже шёпотом, с благодарностью. Они не обсуждали это: то, что утром они проснулись друг у друга в объятиях, ощущая под ладонями обнаженную кожу и дыша одним воздухом.  
Джон расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке и сдёрнул её через голову. Бросил на пол. Забрался в постель. Гарольд коротко безнадёжно вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

На следующее утро дрон три часа пролежал перед ними в полном бездействии, и у Фоули ощутимо кончалось терпение, но Гарольд даже глазом не моргнул. А потом дрон внезапно заработал, поднялся в воздух и описал неровный круг вокруг здания. В течение следующего часа его полёт выровнялся, он начал нарезать идеальные петли и разворачиваться буквально на 180 градусов.  
— Отлично, — подытожил Гарольд. — Мне пора вернуться к работе.  
Следующие семь часов он писал код, затем сделал перерыв, дав Машине интегрировать написанное. На этот раз он отвёл Джона прямиком в их комнату, и, как только дверь за ними закрылась, они стали лихорадочно целоваться; Гарольд вздрагивал под его руками, и по его щекам текли слезы.  
И разумеется, после он сказал:  
— Я закончил. Я ещё перепроверю утром, но это был последний цикл.  
— Ага, — сказал Джон. Его голова лежала у Гарольда на груди, и тот перебирал его волосы. Под щекой уверенно стучало сердце Гарольда. Пока ещё стучало. Джон зажмурился и поборол приступ тошноты.  
— Обещай, что не дашься им, — сказал Гарольд. — Пока я жив. Я должен знать точно, Джон; ты можешь поклясться? Что, что бы ни случилось...  
— Да, — повторил Джон.  
— Ты уверен? — переспросил Гарольд. — Джон, то, что я сделал... теперь, если они получат полный доступ к Машине, ты даже представить себе не можешь...  
— Я могу представить, — возразил Джон. — И я уверен.  
Гарольд замолк. Ещё долго его пальцы продолжали перебирать волосы Джона, всё медленнее и медленнее по мере того, как он постепенно проваливался в сон. Джон попытался представить себе Нью-Йорк — улицы, полные людей, миллионов людей, которые хотят жить. Но это был слишком большой масштаб. Он попытался думать о мрачной Картер, объезжающей улицы в патрульной машине; о её сыне, играющем в библиотеке с детьми Васкез и уговаривающем их не плакать. О Фаско и Леоне, Монике и её тёте, обо всех, чьи лица он мог вспомнить.  
Это тоже не помогло. Руки Гарольда двигались всё медленнее, одна из них соскользнула с его головы, отяжелев от сна. Джон выскользнул из кровати, взяв с собой подушку, перебрался в ванную и скрючился там на полу, прижимая её к лицу, захлёбываясь от животной боли — чтобы суметь утром сдержать данное им слово.

К тому времени, когда Джон проснулся, первые неясные лучи только начинали пробиваться между плотными светонепроницаемыми шторами, а Гарольд уже бодрствовал: лежал неподвижно и смотрел в потолок; он глубоко вдохнул, не спеша выдохнул и посмотрел на Джона нежным, бесстрашным взглядом. Затем потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Джон ответил на поцелуй, и они молча обнялись.  
На улице все три дрона взлетели, покружились и приземлились, переплетаясь в сложном танце. Гарольд проследил за ними, кивнул и вернулся обратно. Джон не стал оглядываться, чтобы увидеть, какой взгляд бросил на Хёрша Фоули; и так всё было ясно. Они шли длинными тёмными безжизненными коридорами, и он пытался перестать думать, стать оружием, инструментом. Когда они зашли в серверную, Гарольд сел за клавиатуру:  
— Проведи полную диагностику системы и утверди новый набор команд.  
— Новый набор команд активен, — подтвердила Машина. Джон глубоко вздохнул. Он видел отражение Хёрша в серверных шкафах, шагах в четырех за ним. Достаточно близко, чтоб помешать ему воспользоваться лезвием. Недостаточно, если он использует удавку.  
А потом Машина сказала:  
— Икс-луч два нуль один три Эхо два.  
Гарольд замер.  
— Что?  
— Что это значит? — резко переспросил Фоули.  
— Это официальное обозначение кометы Рота, — ответил Гарольд. Его пальцы уже летали по клавишам. — Машина пытается сообщить, что угроза не была устранена. Но система ведь работает, так в чём же заминка…  
— Модель анализа данных неудовлетворительна, — продолжила Машина.  
— Хорошо, тогда обнови её, — нахмурился Гарольд. — Ты контролируешь программу...  
— Внешнее вмешательство, — ответила Машина, развернув десяток окошек с кодом, меняющимся на глазах. — Требуются оперативные меры со стороны администратора.  
— Что за код? — потребовал Фоули. — Кто это пишет?  
— Команда из Космического центра Кеннеди, — рассеянно ответил Гарольд, не отрываясь от экрана.  
— Их работа мешает Машине контролировать «Артемиду»? — спросил Фоули.  
Гарольд не ответил. Он уставился на экран, но Джон внезапно понял, что смотрит он не на код, а на чёрное окошко терминала в углу, на глянцевую часть экрана, в которой отражалось лицо Джона. Их взгляды встретились. Гарольд отвёл глаза.  
— Это очень упрощённое объяснение, но да, — сказал он.  
— Вы можете это исправить? — спросил Фоули.  
— Только не отсюда, — ответил Гарольд.

Они отправились прямиком в аэропорт. У Джона не было никакой возможности остаться с Гарольдом наедине.  
На протяжении всего полёта Фоули громко ругался по телефону с другими высокопоставленными чинами. Хёрш всё это время неотрывно следил за ними немигающим взглядом. Джон не брал Гарольда за руку, старался не соприкасаться коленями, просто сидел рядом и старался не надеяться, не верить в то, что появился выход. Гарольд молчал. Большую часть времени он провёл за компьютером, работая над огромной и детальной объёмной диаграммой, полной космических тел и пересекающихся орбит; в заголовке значилось «Симулятор Артемиды».  
В Орландо было жарко и душно — все двадцать шагов, что они прошли от самолёта к лимузину, который встретил их кондиционером, работающим на полную мощность. Но выезд из аэропорта оказался забит автомобилями, такси и автобусами, битком набитыми туристами. Мимо Джона медленно проползали надписи: «Дисней», «Студия Юниверсал», «Морской мир». Даже Гарольд оторвался от работы, чтобы озадаченно уставиться на затор.  
— Какого чёрта здесь творится? — раздражённо потребовал разъяснений Фоули.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — отозвался по интеркому шофёр. — Парки объявили бесплатный вход для семей с детьми.  
Лимузин ещё немного продвинулся вперёд. Трое детей показались в окне соседнего джипа и прилипли к стеклу, пытаясь заглянуть в лимузин.  
— Ваш телефон, пожалуйста, — попросил Гарольд.  
Фоули уставился на него.  
— Я не уверен…  
— Я не хочу потратить семь часов того времени, что у нас осталось, на стояние в пробках, — сказал Гарольд. — Дайте мне телефон, или я выйду и найду другой.  
Джон не обернулся, но внутри у него что-то сжалось. Голос Гарольда был резким и не допускал возражений, будто он вышел из спящего режима. Через мгновение Фоули передал ему мобильный. Гарольд поднёс его к уху и произнёс:  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
Аппарат затрещал.  
— Да, слышу, — послышался компьютерный голос из динамика; Фоули напрягся.  
— Нам нужен вертолёт, — сказал Гарольд. — За счёт моих средств.  
— Через триста метров покиньте транспортное средство и идите направо, — ответил телефон.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут лимузин наконец дополз до нужной точки; пикнул телефон, и Гарольд, открыв дверцу, выбрался на трассу. Остальные направились за ним. Поток автомобилей двигался так медленно, что они легко перешли все четыре полосы движения и выбрались на обочину к редкой группке деревьев: за ней показалась двуполосная подъездная аэродромная дорога, в основном пустая, а вдали уже слышалось гудение винта приближающегося вертолёта. Фоули бросал на Гарольда раздражённые и настороженные взгляды.  
Полёт к мысу Канаверал занял менее часа. Когда солнце стало близиться к закату, они приземлились на длинном пустынном отрезке взлётно-посадочной полосы для шаттлов, где их встретили полицейские машины; Фоули конфисковал одну из них, посадил за руль одного из солдат, Хёрша отправил назад к Гарольду с Джоном, а сам сел спереди. Двое других солдат из их сопровождения отправились следом за ними вместе с полицейскими. Такой расклад нравился Джону гораздо больше; он гадал, не в этом ли весь смысл. Возможно, этого всё равно не будет достаточно, принимая во внимание наличие рядом Хёрша, — по крайней мере, недостаточно для того, чтобы они оба смогли выбраться; но был небольшой шанс, что он сможет дать Гарольду возможность уйти. Ну как. Небольшой шанс, что он сможет заставить Гарольда воспользоваться этой возможностью.  
Они подъехали к главному корпусу. Одного звонка от Фоули хватило, чтобы их пропустили сквозь оцепление службы безопасности и внешнее кольцо прессы — огромные телевизионные прожектора светили со всех сторон, и вспышки фотокамер проникали сквозь стёкла полицейского автомобиля, белыми фейерверками отражаясь в очках у Гарольда каждый раз, когда он поворачивался в их сторону. Чтобы пройти в массивное здание центра космических исследований, им пришлось пересечь парковку; то здесь, то там появлялись агенты спецслужб, с одинаковым подозрением следившие как за ними, так и за Фоули. В центре управления невысокий, щуплый чернокожий с армейской выправкой и трёхдневной щетиной, одетый в рубашку со свободно болтающимся галстуком, едва завидев их, сорвался с места и набросился на Фоули:  
— Это что, какая-то шутка?  
— Генерал Болде.. — начал было Фоули.  
— Ты же юрист, — прервал его Болден. — И что ты тут делаешь, собираешься судиться с кометой? Ты вообще понимаешь, что я уже убил шесть часов на твоё идиотское мерянье...  
Фоули удалось увести Болдена в кабинет с прозрачными стенами в глубине комнаты, который приглушил звуки, но, судя по их всё более напрягающимся лицам и начавшим выступать на шеях венам, разговор не стал продуктивнее.  
Комната походила на университетскую аудиторию — опускалась вниз концентрическими ярусами — и была забита людьми: почти три сотни человек сидели за компьютерами, сбившись группками, лихорадочно стучали по клавиатурам и столь же лихорадочно общались между собой. Джон мог поручиться, что группа в углу разговаривала на китайском, а те, что сидели спереди — на русском. Он обменялся взглядами с Хёршем и оценил местную охрану: по двое на каждом из четырёх выходов. Избавиться от них, и программисты скорее всего мешать не будут...  
— Прошу прощения, мне нужно присесть, — сказал Гарольд и захромал — выразительней, чем обычно — к пустому стулу в заднем ряду, с компьютером и тремя погасшими мониторами.  
Джон последовал за ним и встал рядом, закрывая собой руки Гарольда от посторонних взглядов; Хёрш, скопировав его действия, встал с другой стороны. Гарольд положил на стол мобильный, полученный от Фоули, и негромко спросил: — Пароль?  
На экране появилось смс с длинной числовой последовательностью, и Гарольд её ввёл. Экраны разблокировались, и на крайнем слева появилась карта комнаты, с разноцветными прямоугольниками с именами на месте каждого стула. Гарольд внимательно изучил их и сказал в телефон: — Пометь всех присутствующих разработчиков как действительных реципиентов списка задач IFT.  
Он открыл окно терминала на центральном экране и ввёл десяток длинных команд, в основном состоявших из согласных букв и специальных символов; внезапно на экране появился старый логотип IFT и открылось полнооконное приложение: слева был указан список имён, справа — объёмная диаграмма, с которой он работал в самолёте, полная окружностей, прямоугольников и многоугольников.  
Гарольд принялся проводить линии от каждой фигуры к одному или двум именам разработчиков, указанным слева. Этот процесс занял у него минут двадцать — Фоули и Болден всё это время продолжали спорить, включив в свою дискуссию кого-то ещё посредством конференц-телефона — затем Гарольд взял мобильный и встал из-за стола.  
Он прохромал мимо всех столов к центру комнаты — несколько программистов подняли голову, когда он проходил мимо, солдаты в охране озадаченно переглянулись, но останавливать его никто не стал. Он взобрался на невысокий помост в центре комнаты, постучал по микрофону на кафедре и обратился к окружающим:  
— Прошу прощения, господа. Извините, что прерываю, но будьте добры, прекратите делать то, что делаете.  
Большая часть программистов оторвались от своих дел и посмотрели на него.  
— Через мгновение вы все получите новые задания, — продолжил Гарольд. — Ваш текущий программный код будет сохранён и рассекречен. Все системы «Артемиды» будут заморожены… — Он взглянул на экран телефона. — ...сейчас.  
— Да кто ты такой, твою мать? — выкрикнул кто-то с задних рядов, среди гула поднявшейся волны протестов: экраны по всей комнате стали гаснуть и перегружаться, мигая то там, то здесь.  
— Ты что, шутишь? — заорал на него ещё один спереди. — Я не доделал...  
— ...отладку контроллера роторных ремней, которая позволит расширить угол запуска дронов, — сказал Гарольд. — Да, мистер Экерсон, я в курсе. Однако, корректировка угла запуска повысит вероятность успешного исхода миссии в лучшем случае менее, чем на три тысячные процента, и вы в любом случае не успеете закончить работу до второй попытки, после которой изменение траектории полёта кометы должно стать свершившимся фактом.  
Он звучал очень уверенно, по-деловому; все в комнате уставились на него, не шевелясь, с открытыми ртами. Он снова бросил взгляд на телефон.  
— Разослать задания.  
Некоторые программисты повскакивали с мест, перекрикивая друг друга; другие, нахмурившись, смотрели на свои мониторы; потом кто-то в третьем ряду, крашеный блондин, выкрикнул:  
— Эй, что за чёрт, это же древняя система IFT или как её там!  
Болден в ярости выскочил из кабинета, Фоули наступал ему на пятки; но тут кто-то ещё, в пятом ряду, женщина с длинными тёмными волосами, вдруг сказала:  
— Это и есть IFT. Это менеджер задач IFT высшего уровня, с цифровой подписью Нейтана Ингрэма.  
Парень, стоявший в девятом ряду у прохода, выкрикнул:  
— Вот зараза, да ты джинн Ингрэма! — и повисла пауза, голоса стихли до шёпота, а затем гул стал нарастать и нарастать, пока внезапно не оказалось, что половина находящихся в комнате людей выкрикивает вопросы Гарольду; Болден, ошарашенный происходящим, встал как вкопанный наверху ступеней.  
— Хватит, — повысил голос Гарольд, перекрикивая шум. — Перед вами всеми уже поставлены задачи. Я буду контролировать процесс написания кода со своего рабочего места. Если вы столкнётесь со сложностями, связывайтесь со мной посредством IRC-чата: я буду на канале #451 по EFnet.  
Он спустился с помоста и похромал обратно по рядам. Болден заступил ему дорогу на вершине лестницы.  
— Не знаю, кто вы, чёрт подери, такой…  
— Правда? — спросил Гарольд, остановившись ступенькой ниже и глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Болден осёкся и взглянул на него.  
— Никогда не увлекался теориями заговора, — сказал он наконец.  
— Как и большинство людей, — ответил Гарольд. — Что бывает исключительно полезно для настоящего заговорщика. Я никогда не любил лишней огласки, мистер Болден.  
Болден нехотя отступил, как будто решил поверить. Гарольд сказал:  
— Генерал, я прошу прощения за то, как мы сюда ворвались. Но я уверяю вас, что не сделал бы этого, если бы это не было необходимо. Пожалуйста, давайте займёмся работой.  
Фоули выглядел не менее сбитым с толку, чем Джон; он отошёл в сторону и вполголоса переговаривался с Хёршем. Джон наклонился к Гарольду, проскользнувшему обратно в захваченное им кресло, и тихо спросил:  
— Джинн Ингрэма?..  
— Погугли, — ответил Гарольд, холодно, невесело усмехнувшись уголком рта. На его рабочем столе уже было открыто четырнадцать окон. — И да, — он протянул ему телефон. — Пройдись по комнате, заведи друзей. Скажи им, если кто-нибудь из их политического руководства захочет обсудить со мной ситуацию, они могут связаться с тобой, чтобы договориться об этом.  
Джон кивнул и отправился блуждать по комнате, поглядывая на экраны, словно просто хотел убедиться, что все работают. Он обменялся несколькими тихими репликами почти со всеми национальными сборными: здесь были группы из России, Китая, Японии, Великобритании, Швеции и Финляндии.  
— Он правда джинн Ингрэма? — настойчиво поинтересовался один программист из финской команды, глядя на Гарольда почти голодными, отчаянными глазами: такой же взгляд Джон видел у парней охранявших периметр вокруг серверного цеха.  
— Спросите об этом его, — ответил Джон, но, когда он закончил обход и вернулся к Гарольду, он всё-таки погуглил это в телефоне. Вверху списка выпала ссылка на подраздел страницы, посвящённой Ингрэму на Википедии: «Скандал: джинн Ингрэма».

> Первого апреля 1998 года, в качестве первоапрельской шутки, группа программистов из Microsoft, конкурентов IFT, опубликовали доклад, анализировавший чрезвычайно насыщенное рабочее расписание Ингрэма и посещённые им светские мероприятия (где было также указано количество поглощённого им алкоголя, если таковой факт был известен), и сопоставили эти данные с количеством строчек кода, написанных им за тот же промежуток времени [42], утверждая, что Ингрэм физически не был способен даже напечатать такое количество за оставшееся свободное время, даже если предположить, что спал он по пять часов в сутки.  
>  В отчёте также с иронией упоминались посредственные успехи Ингрэма в МТИ, проиллюстрированное детальным сравнением фрагмента кода, написанного им в университетские годы, и фрагмента его кода времён IFT, приводившим к выводу, что один и тот же человек не мог быть автором обоих кодов. Далее в докладе предлагалось в качестве варианта решения этой задачи допустить, что на последнем курсе в МТИ Ингрэм обнаружил волшебную лампу с джинном, который и предоставлял ему огромное количество гениального программного кода, ни строки которого он сам не писал.  
>  В своё время отчёт широко разошёлся и имел успех в инженерном сообществе по всей сети. Хотя большая часть сообщества отнеслась к документу как к шутке, многим не давал покоя успех Ингрэма и его выдающиеся способности [необходима ссылка на источник], и несколько известных инженеров программного обеспечения и системных администраторов[43] охарактеризовали доклад как чрезвычайно правдоподобный. Некоторые из них шутили, но некоторые однозначно высказывались в пользу версии, что Ингрэм действительно выдавал работу одного или нескольких программистов за свою. [44]  
>  Скандал получил достаточную огласку, и ему был даже посвящён небольшой очерк в Ньюсвик. В ответ на просьбу прокомментировать ситуацию Ингрэм рассмеялся, ответил «ага, я держу его в бутылке и выпускаю по праздникам» и отмахнулся от любых серьёзных разговоров. [45]  
>  Дров в огонь добавил 2001 год, когда IFT внезапно и коренным образом сократили объёмы работ. Компания так больше и не достигла тех высот, на которых держалась в восьмидесятых и девяностых [необходима ссылка на источник], хотя Ингрэм и оставался у руля вплоть до своей гибели в 2010, и многие утверждали, что Ингрэм «потерял своего джинна», подразумевая под этим, что его гипотетический партнёр его покинул. Некоторые[кто?] высказывали предположение, учитывая период времени, что партнёр мог погибнуть во время атак 11 сентября.

Джон долистал до следующего раздела и наткнулся на плашку-предупреждение, гласящую: «Данный раздел описывает события, происходящие в данный момент. Информация может кардинально меняться с течением времени». Под ней была размещена нечёткая фотография Гарольда, спускающегося с помоста, помеченная как «Неизвестный», и ещё один параграф:

> Во время чрезвычайной ситуации, сложившейся вокруг кометы Рота, в Космическом центре Кеннеди неожиданно появился неизвестный и присоединился к международной программе по измению траектории кометы. Несколько разработчиков, работавших ранее в IFT, узнали его программный почерк и предположили, что он и есть джинн Ингрэма. Неизвестный не стал ни опровергать, ни подтверждать данное предположение. [50]

  
Когда он обновил страницу, фото уже заменили на официальный улыбающийся портрет Гарольда, взятый с сайта United Heritage Insurance, подпись гласила «Гарольд Рен», и раздел раздулся на три абзаца: 

> Во время чрезвычайной ситуации, сложившейся вокруг Кометы Рота, неизвестный, предварительно идентифицированный как Гарольд Рен, был назван вероятным кандидатом в джинны. [46] Рен, сокурсник Нейтана Ингрэма по МТИ [47], неожиданно появился в Космическом центре Кеннеди и присоединился к международной программе по измению траектории кометы.[48]  
>  Он возглавил программное направление, воспользовавшись электронным менеджером IFT, упомянутым ранее, разработанным во времена расцвета IFT для распределения программных задач среди членов команды. [49] Несколько разработчиков, работавших ранее в IFT, узнали стиль и предположили, что мистер Рен и есть джинн Ингрэма. Мистер Рен не стал ни опровергать, ни подтверждать данное предположение. [50]  
>  Мистер Рен служит страховщиком в компании United Heritage Insurance [51], являющейся дочерней компанией Altair Technology Group, частной венчурной инвестиционной компании, также владеющей половиной IFT.[52] Владельцы Altair Technology Group неизвестны, однако есть предположения, что компания является подставной и принадлежит мистеру Рену лично. [45][сомнительный источник — обсудить]

Фразы «Джинн Ингрэма» и «Гарольд Рен» вышли в топ трендов твиттера, и лицо Гарольда повесили на главную страницу вебсайта CNN. Джон оглядел комнату: три сотни программистов, и все онлайн; кто угодно мог рассылать сообщения прямо сейчас, и по меньшей мере дюжина этим и занималась.  
Телефон Джона зазвонил. Звонили из «Нью-Йорк Таймс».  
Следующие полчаса Джон повторял куче репортёров «у мистера Рена нет комментариев», пока очередной голос не произнёс:  
— Привет, это Аннемари Лоттс из «Des Moines Register». Я не знаю, как это сказать, но… я ходила с Гарольдом в одну школу в Айова-Фоллс, и я знаю, что его настоящее имя Гарольд Гейл… — Джон почувствовал вспышку торжества смешанного с недовольством: «я до этого не докопался». Она продолжила: — И я думаю, что кто-нибудь расскажет об этом очень скоро, но мне бы не хотелось доставлять неприятности ему или его близким...  
— Подождите секунду, — сказал Джон.  
Гарольд взглянул на него внимательно, подняв бровь.  
— Помнишь Аннемари Лоттс из средней школы? — спросил у него Джон.  
Гарольд моргнул.  
— О боже.  
— Она спрашивает, не будешь ли ты возражать, если она опубликует твоё настоящее имя.  
— Ну, не думаю, что в текущих обстоятельствах обвинения в антиправительственных выступлениях будут самой большой моей проблемой, — сказал Гарольд. — Скажи ей, что всё в порядке и я перезвоню ей попозже вечером.  
— Перезвонишь? — переспросил Джон с сомнением.  
Гарольд снова смотрел в экран, поджав губы. Он неловко дёрнул рукой, не завершив жест.  
— В пятом классе она поделилась со мной ланчем, когда я забыл свой. Я могу поговорить с ней с тем же успехом, как и с кем-нибудь другим.  
— Я не знал, что ты вообще планируешь с кем-то разговаривать, — сказал Джон. — Гарольд, что мы на самом деле здесь делаем?  
Гарольд не посмотрел на него.  
— Я думаю, что официальные лица тоже скоро начнут звонить, — сказал он. Он открыл новое окно и набрал несколько команд; телефон в руках у Джона завибрировал. Текстовое сообщение гласило: «917-555-2527». — Давай этот номер только тем, кто представляет высокопоставленных чиновников, и скажи им, что я буду доступен через несколько часов. Мы перезвоним им, когда мы закончим, а тот номер, что у тебя сейчас, перенаправим на мой автоответчик.  
В конце концов Джон просто не мог больше отвечать на звонки достаточно быстро, и они переключились на автоответчик. К этому времени у него набралось четверо старших помощников сенаторов, двое генералов, семь премьер-министров и глава администрации Белого дома.  
Гарольд провёл это время по большей части отвечая на вопросы других программистов. Вопросов была масса, и некоторые из них довольно враждебные. Разгневанный парень с первого ряда протопал наверх, тыча схемой, которую определил ему Гарольд, и ворчал до тех пор, пока Гарольд не открыл диаграмму и не подгрузил ещё шесть фрагментов проекта, чтобы показать, как его работа стыкуется с остальными. Он посмотрел, а потом заткнулся и без единого лишнего слова вернулся на своё место.  
Были и другие такие же, а чуть позже пошёл постоянный поток вопросов; Гарольд разделывался с ними почти мгновенно, за исключением нескольких, заставивших его притормозить и протянуть «хм, давайте подумаем», а затем разослать двум-трём специалистам предложение подойти к нему и обсудить возникшую проблему; каждая из этих бесед занимала пятнадцать минут, затем Гарольд добавлял изменения в диаграмму и отсылал всех обратно работать.  
Пару часов спустя экран внизу аудитории замерцал и стал показывать грубую видеосимуляцию летящей кометы и «Артемиды». Рядом были выведены два числа в процентах: первое — 32%, второе — 58%. Все подняли глаза; Гарольд начал говорить в микрофон компьютера, его голос разнёсся по комнате:  
— Проценты показывают текущие шансы на успех миссии в двух оставшихся окнах возможности, исходя из десяти тысяч симуляций. Вы все видите, что у последнего окна вероятность успеха выше; это расхождение объясняется тем, что мы можем получить новую информацию, добавив дополнительные приборы при второй попытке.  
Пока он говорил, первое число выросло до 33%.  
С этого момента цифры начали постепенно увеличиваться. Они уже достигли значений 39% и 68%, качество изображения симуляции процесса заметно улучшилось, и наконец все стали воспринимать его серьёзно. Серое, гнетущее чувство отчаяния, витавшее в воздухе, исчезло, и все заработали быстро, но не обреченно. Гарольд начал отсылать людей поспать, помыться и побриться. Некоторые пытались возражать, но он пристально смотрел на них до тех пор, пока они не сдавались. Даже Болден вернулся в свой кабинет, прилечь на кушетку на пару часов — очевидно, впервые за несколько дней.  
Но сначала он связался с Белым домом, чтобы поручиться за Гарольда; это предоставило им свободу действий на некоторое время. Но за пределами этого зала мир был куда более разобщён; новостные сайты требовали больше информации и обрушивались с критикой на правительства, позволившие Гарольду вмешаться в процесс. Аннемари Лоттс предала огласке его настоящее имя, а агент ФБР в отставке выступил на CNN с рассказом о том, как Гарольд ещё подростком взломал ARPANET и был в розыске за многочисленные федеральные преступления. Дом, в котором он жил в детстве, окружили полицейские и вертолёты с репортёрами; сам Гарольд лишь раз глянул на сайт «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и тотчас решительно отвернулся.  
Новая телефонный номер зазвонила через пару минут после того, как Гарольд отключил первый. Звонили из Белого дома — секретарь главы администрации.  
— Джон, — сказала она, — это Элеанор. Нам срочно нужно поговорить с мистером Гейлом.  
— Подождите секунду, — ответил Джон и посмотрел на Гарольда. — Не знаю, над чем ты работаешь, но надеюсь, ты уже закончил.  
Гарольд поднял голову. Джон протянул ему телефон.  
— Это Белый дом. Я так понимаю, они хотят соединить тебя с главой администрации.  
— Он может поговорить с тобой, — возразил Гарольд. Джон уставился на него. В ответ Гарольд моргнул честными глазами. Джон мысленно пожал плечами и снова поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Элеанор, ваш босс может поговорить со мной, если хочет. Мистер Гейл не может сейчас отвлечься.  
Она колебалась.  
— Мне кажется…  
— Вы действительно готовы оторвать его от того, чем он занимается, ради вопросов, на которые могу ответить я? — перебил её Джон, и его связали с Макдоноу, раздражённым и не очень верящим в происходящее.  
— Я полагаю, мне нужно разъяснить ситуацию: ты и твой шеф сейчас не в тюрьме особо строгого режима за взлом систем NASA только потому, что...  
— Он спасает мир? — сухо подсказал Джон. Он почти видел, как Макдоноу скрипит зубами. — Сэр, почему бы вам просто не сказать мне, что вам нужно, и я приложу все усилия, чтоб это вам дать.  
— Мне нужны ответы на вопросы, — огрызнулся Макдоноу. — Кто, чёрт его дери, твой босс, например?  
Джон прикрыл рукой трубку и посмотрел на Гарольда.  
— О чём мне нельзя говорить?  
— Только о Машине, — ответил тот.  
Джон вернулся к беседе.  
— Гарольд Гейл, также известный как Гарольд Рен, — сообщил он. — Он владеет половиной IFT, он написал весь код...  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта история с джинном Инграма...  
— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — Он стоит примерно шестьдесят пять миллиардов долларов и он не псих. Вот такие дела.  
— А ты тогда кто? — спросил Макдоноу.  
— Джон Гаррисон Стрейси, также известный как Джон Риз. Старший сержант первого класса в отставке, первая группа войск специального назначения, затем Дельта, затем ЦРУ. — Джон ухмыльнулся. — Уволен в запас в 2010.  
Макдоноу замялся — Джон слышал бормотание, скорее всего отдавался приказ перепроверить информацию, — затем он снова появился на связи. — Хорошо, мистер Стрейси...  
— Риз, если вы не против, — перебил Джон. — Я привык к этому имени.  
— Хорошо, Риз, — сказал МакДоноу. — Нам необходимо понимать, что он, чёрт подери, делает.  
— Предложи ему устроить видео-конференцию, — сказал Гарольд со своего места, не переставая печатать.  
— Что? — переспросил Джон, прикрыв ладонью телефон.  
— С президентом и другими мировыми лидерами, которых они захотят пригласить. Через час, — пояснил Гарольд. — И скажи им, что я объясню один раз, а не двадцать.  
МакДоноу это не понравилось, но ему пришлось смириться.  
Спустя час Гарольд вошёл в конференц-зал и приказал Машине установить связь: в комнате загорелся с десяток экранов, и на них появились осунувшиеся, встревоженные лица президентов и премьер-министров в сопровождении своего окружения. Все они удивлённо вздрогнули, обнаружив, что они уже на связи, но Гарольд не дал им возможности прийти в себя.  
— Прошу прощения, что буду краток, — начал он. — Но нас ждёт огромный объём работ. Каждый из вас должен видеть перед собой на экране статистику. — Проценты, которые было видно на экране, дорослидо 44% для второй и до 73% для третьей попытки. — Мы достигнем нужного результата, когда поднимем значения до 99.6% для второй попытки. Ориентировочно это будет немногоим больше, чем через два дня, считая с этого момента. Такой темп позволит нам закончить за день до того, как откроется второе окно возможности, а значит, у нас будет уйма времени.  
Он предупреждающе поднял руку, когда несколько человек попытались что-то сказать, несмотря на то, что трансляция не передавала звук.  
— Извините, — добавил он. — Я понимаю, что все вы испытываете закономерное беспокойство. Вы не знаете меня. Но, если быть честным, вам нечего терять. Первая попытка продемонстрировала, что самое лучшее, что вы смогли сделать, всё равно не работает. Если то, чем я занимаюсь, не принесет результатов во второй попытке, вы всегда сможете вышвырнуть меня вон, и у вас ещё останется третья. Но, поверьте, если бы я не был уверен в своей работе, я провёл бы остаток своих дней куда более приятным образом.  
— И я знаю, что все вы обязаны успокоить своих граждан и сохранить общественное спокойствие. — Он обернулся и указал на Джона. — У мистера Риза есть доступ ко мне в любое время. Пожалуйста, не бойтесь связываться с ним по любым вопросам, на которые вы хотите получить ответы на любые вопросы, которые задает общественность. Когда мы достигнем отметки в 80% вероятности успеха второй попытки — а это будет завтра — я смогу взять ещё один часовой перерыв. Мистер Президент, я обязательно учту ваше мнение касательно того, как я мне лучше его потратить.  
Остаток времени он выслушивал их вопросы. Они все сводились к одному: какого чёрта вы там творите?  
— Предельно упрощая: я создал общее устройство управления для этих разношёрстных систем, которые кое-как понапристраивали друг к другу для того, чтобы оснастить «Артемиду», — сообщил Гарольд. — В данный момент мы строим симуляцию системы астероидов, основываясь на доступной информации, чтобы понять, как правильно воспользоваться этими системами.  
И он продолжил говорить в том же духе ещё, но так как никто из них не разбирался в компьютерах настолько, чтоб хоть отдалённо понимать, о чём говорит Гарольд, то все ответы, на взгляд Джона, аккуратно обходившие любое упоминание Машины, успешно вылетели у них из головы. Но поставленная цель убедить в том, что Гарольд знает, что делает, и дать почувствовать, что ситуация под контролем, была достигнута.  
После Макдоноу перезвонил Джону.  
— В следующем перерыве мы хотим пустить его на CNN с Андерсоном Купером, — сказал он. — Нужно, чтобы люди его услышали, поняли, кто он такой.  
Джон посмотрел на Гарольда. Тот замер на секунду, уголки его рта безрадостно опустились, затем кивнул и вышел из конференц-зала, чтобы вернуться к программированию.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон Макдоноу.  
— Если вам что-нибудь ещё понадобится, скажите мне.  
— Честно говоря, — сказал Джон, — есть кое-что. Я не в большом восторге от здешней системы безопасности. Без обид, сэр, и всё, конечно, к лучшему — но нам не должны были даже позволить зайти сюда, а уж тем более начать работать, пока не был отдан соответствующий приказ.  
— Не может быть, — сказал Макдоноу. — Я думал, у Фоули всё под контролем.  
— Я уверен, что директор Фоули сделал всё, что было в его силах, — сказал Джон. — Возможно, у меня просто другие стандарты.  
Он сделал паузу, чтобы дать Макдоноу осознать смысл.  
— Я понимаю, что возникнут проблемы с юрисдикцией, — добавил он, — но ради экономии времени, я думаю, мы могли бы их обойти. Я не вижу препятствий, почему мистер Рен не мог бы позволить себе завести личную охрану, вы не согласны?  
— Личную охрану? — насторожился Макдоноу.  
— И если окажется, что эта личная охрана полностью состоит из отставных зелёных беретов, — сказал Джон, — то, что же, многие солдаты после выхода в отставку идут в охрану.  
— Вы кого-то конкретного имеете в виду? — уточнил Макдоноу.  
— Капитан Мик Райан из первой группы войск специального назначения, вышел в отставку здесь, во Флориде, открыл компанию, которая оказывает услуги по частной охране топ-менеджерам, путешествующим по регионам с высокой статистикой похищений, — предложил Джон. — Он нанимает только отставных солдат с хорошим послужным списком.  
— Я не могу взять и привлечь частного подрядчика… — начал Макдоноу.  
— Гарольд возьмёт на себя все расходы, — сказал Джон. — Я хочу только, чтобы вы их пропустили.  
Райан взял трубку на седьмом гудке. Судя по всему, у него была какая-то вечеринка: на фоне кричали дети и плескала вода.  
— Да, кто это? — спросил он.  
— Капитан Райан? — произнес Джон. На том конце замолчали.  
— Стрейси? — медленно протянул Райан. — Боже. Стрейси, сукин ты сын. Я был уверен, что ты уже давно в могиле из-за чего-то настолько секретного, что они даже не могут признать, что ты мёртв. Вам, парни, в вашей Дельте решили ослабить поводок напоследок?  
— Я в последнее время сам по себе, — ответил Джон. — Я хочу попросить об одной услуге.  
Райан фыркнул.  
— Запросто, хотя в наше время это мало чего стоит. Но я не прочь, по возможности, поработать себе на карму.  
— Вы смотрите новости? — спросил Джон. — Про то, что происходит на Канаверал?  
— Ага. Ты про эту муть насчёт нашего четырёхглазого гениального спасителя, который якобы такой волшебный, что может сделать то, чего не смогла до него сотня других?  
— Я работаю на этого четырёхглазого гения, — сказал Джон. Райан замолк. — Он сделает это.  
Повисла пауза. Джон услышал на фоне голос, спрашивающий: «Папа, папа, кто это?»  
— Тише, милая, — сказал Райан наконец. — Стрейси, ты клянёшься мне в этом честью зелёного берета?  
— Клянусь, — ответил Джон. — Всё получится. И поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты взял всех, кому можно доверять, и приехал сюда, потому что на следующем этапе вы мне понадобитесь.  
— Ну, чёрт тебя дери, ты с просьбами не деликатничаешь, — хмыкнул Райан. Через секунду он уточнил: — Они нас впустят?  
— Я договорился наверху, — ответил Джон. — На аэродроме Морриса вас встретят вертушки. Сколько парней ты сможешь привести?  
Райан выдохнул.  
— Прямо сейчас у меня в доме десять человек, если тебя не смущает, что они уже приняли по паре пива, — сказал он. — Ещё десять я могу собрать за час, пятнадцать — если ты дашь мне два.  
— Собери всех, кого сможешь за час, — сказал Джон. — Остальных подтянем позже. Позвоните мне, когда сядете.  
— Насколько это секретно? — спросил Райан.  
— Рассказывайте всем, кому захотите, — ответил Джон. — Если сможете, дайте интервью на CNN.  
Райан позвонил три часа спустя, когда они приземлились. Джон дремал на раскладушке, втиснутой рядом с раскладушкой Гарольда в кабинете в конце коридора. Он знал, что Хёрш и двое людей Фоули стояли на страже за дверью. Он скатился с постели, ответил на звонок и дал Райану необходимые указания.  
— Парень в бежевом костюме — оперативник АНБ, — предупредил он. — Стóит четверых.  
Повесив трубку, он вышел в коридор. Хёрш посмотрел на него спокойно, без улыбки. Костюм на нём выглядел немного помятым, но глаза были ясные: он поспал несколько часов чуть раньше, пока Джон торчал на телефоне. Джон улыбнулся ему и двум беспокойным солдатам.  
— Вы, ребята, должно быть, совсем вымотались, мотаясь за нами всё это время от самого Вашингтона, — сказал он. Взгляды солдат метнулись на Хёрша и обратно; никто не проронил ни слова. — Я немного беспокоюсь из-за этого.  
— Всё под контролем, — сообщил Хёрш спокойно.  
— Да, это точно, — согласился Джон. — Я не хотел задеть ваши чувства.  
Хёрш нахмурился, а потом вскинул голову: входная дверь открылась, и вошёл Райан, во главе двойной колонны своих людей, одетых в бронежилеты и с пистолетами наготове. Солдаты напряглись и посмотрели на Хёрша в поисках указаний, их руки потянулись к пистолетам на поясе.  
— Агент Хёрш, — бодро произнес Джон, — капитан Мик Райан. С этого момента он будет отвечать за безопасность мистера Рена.  
Хёрш окаменел на секунду, но идиотом он не был. Он посмотрел на Джона, посмотрел на Райана, а потом отвернулся и молча кивнул солдатам; они пристроились по бокам от него, и процессия исчезла в противоположном конце коридора.  
— Стрейси, — сказал Райан, протягивая руку. — Не звонишь, не пишешь, ввязываешься в разборки с АНБ...  
— Тоже рад тебя видеть, — ответил Джон, пожимая её. Он обернулся на звук открывшейся двери; Гарольд стоял на пороге. Он посмотрел на Райана и солдат, перевёл взгляд на Джона и поднял брови.  
— Гарольд, это Мик Райан, — сказал Джон. — Он и эти люди приехали, чтобы присматривать за тобой. Я хочу, чтобы не меньше шести человек были рядом всё время, — сказал он Райану. Тот кивнул.  
— Спасибо, мистер Райан, — вежливо сказал Гарольд, и они с Джоном направились через коридор обратно в аудиторию к программистам. Гарольд покосился на Джона.  
— Мне тут немного помогли кое-какие друзья, которых ты просил завести, — сказал Джон. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.  
Гарольд оглянулся на шестерых мужчин, следовавших за ним тенью — остальных Райан забрал с собой, чтоб оценить потенциал здания, подготовить путь к отступлению и обезопасить помещение для сна — и немного поморщился.  
— Я полагаю, лучше они, чем их предшественники, — согласился он.  
— Их услуги очень дороги, — добавил Джон жизнерадостно.  
— Я и не ожидал меньшего, — сухо ответил Гарольд.

Теперь Гарольд занимался только интеграцией, соединял друг с другом части, которые присылали ему другие программисты, и собирал их в одно целое. Всю ночь проценты непрестанно росли, и к восьми утра вероятность успешности второй попытки дошла до 80%. Люди Андерсона Купера были счастливы: они установили камеры ещё до того, как стихли восторги и аплодисменты.  
— Ладно, — мрачно сказал Гарольд и позволил ассистенту режиссёра отвести себя к стулу.  
Джон стоял у главной камеры, наблюдая. Лицо Гарольда по-прежнему ничего не выражало, а его реплики были резкими и почти односложными, как бы Купер ни старался его разговорить. На каверзный вопрос насчёт обвинений в антиправительственных выступлениях он ответил только «я не думаю, что то, что я делал, будучи неразумным молодым человеком, имеет большое значение в данный момент, и я уверен, что адвокат посоветовал бы мне воздержаться от комментариев» — и больше Купер ничего от него не добился, даже затеяв игру в молчанку на добрых три секунды — если б он поинтересовался мнением Джона, то тот бы его предупредил, что её он с треском проиграет.  
Но Купер отыгрался. Он сообщил:  
— Мистер Рен, я сам не большой специалист по компьютерам, поэтому — надеюсь, вы извините нас — нам показалось, что лучше всего будет пригласить эксперта, который задал бы вам несколько вопросов, — и он повернулся к большому монитору, который его люди вкатили между ними. На мониторе появилось мрачное и небритое лицо доктора Жервеза. — Доктор Жервез, возможно, вы могли бы…  
— Нет, извините, но давайте без этой брехни, — перебил Жервез, наклоняясь вперёд. — Итак, мистер Рен — вы ведь не доктор Рен, правда?  
— О, вряд ли, — сказал Гарольд. — Хотя Нейтану за все эти годы присвоили несколько почётных докторских степеней. Думаю, можно было бы считать, что это наше совместное приобретение. Но «мистер Рен» меня вполне устроит.  
— Отлично, — сказал Жервез. — Тогда, пожалуйста, расскажите, что предложило вам правительство, чтобы вы позволили втянуть себя в эту огромную кучу дымящегося дерьма, и что вы сделали, чтобы все на это купились? Вам что, обещали убежище в огромном подземном бункере?  
Гарольд вздохнул.  
— Доктор Жервез, я уважаю вашу квалификацию и не могу осудить то сопротивление, которое вы оказали изначальным попыткам исказить информацию о надёжности миссии. Но я уверяю вас, ничто не могло бы побудить меня принять участие в каком-то политическом спектакле. Откровенно говоря, единственное, из-за чего я вообще здесь нахожусь — это желание избежать уничтожения человеческой цивилизации.  
Жервез мрачно улыбнулся.  
— То есть вы всерьёз утверждаете, что за две недели построили полностью функционирующую комплексную систему контроля над сваленными в кучу разномастными компонентами и ядерным воружением, которая способна управлять ими с такой точностью, что…  
— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, — перебил Гарольд. Жервез застыл с открытым ртом. — Это было бы совершенно нелепо. На это и года бы не хватило.  
— Подождите... — сказал Андерсон Купер.  
— Так какого чёрта… — начал Жервез.  
— Последние десять лет я работал над… — Гарольд запнулся, махнул рукой. — Я ещё не придумал названия. Назовём это системой-дворецким. Говоря непрофессиональным языком, я хотел построить систему, которая позволила бы взять любой набор электронных приборов — всё, что работает на микропроцессорах, от сотовых телефонов до холодильников — и подключить их к системе, которая затем смогла бы сгенерировать виртуальную машину, которая послужила бы интерфейсом между устройствами, позволяя программировать, учитывая все их функциональные возможности.  
Купер казался слегка озадаченным, несмотря на то, что Гарольд оперировал, по его мнению, наипростейшей, доступной всем терминологией, а Жервез, напротив, откровенно вытаращился на него.  
— Она, конечно, ещё не работает, — добавил Гарольд. — Но разработка зашла достаточно далеко, чтобы я смог выдать работающий прототип для систем «Артемиды». Потребовались только самые небольшие уточнения.  
Жервез почти взбесился.  
— То, о чём вы говорите, — сказал он, — нечто, способное на то, о чём вы говорите, это практически… это невозможно. Если бы вы смогли...  
— Это бы изменило мир, — сказал Гарольд. — В этом и была идея, доктор Жервез.  
После одиннадцатого сентября нам с Нейтаном стало ясно, что мы уже сделали больше денег, чем могли бы потратить за всю жизнь, но так и не смогли существенно улучшить мир. Так что мы решили заняться проектом, который на наш взгляд стоил того, чтобы пожертвовать краткосрочными целями.  
Жервез не сводил с него взгляда. Гарольд посмотрел на него в ответ, а потом повернулся к Куперу и сказал:  
— Если хотите, я продемонстрирую. Пожалуйста, дайте мне ноутбук и большой юсб-хаб, и несколько любых телефонов вместе с кабелями. Подойдут и другие небольшие гаджеты — какие найдёте.  
После быстрых и лихорадочных поисков Гарольду вручили семь разноцветных мобильников, читалку и портативную камеру.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарольд, подключая их все к хабу, а хаб к ноутбуку. Он открыл окно терминала. — Это, разумеется, тривиальный пример, — заметил он, набирая команды, — но я надеюсь, что как пример самой концепции...  
Все устройства разом начали играть «Twinkle Twinkle Little Star», идеально попадая в тон — кроме читалки, которая вместо этого высвечивала на экране ноты.  
— Ну охуеть, — сказал Жервез; его голос сорвался, и он уронил лицо на руки.

После этого команда CNN получила разрешение на трансляцию всего происходящего для всех остальных новостных организаций мира. Группа ассистентов режиссёра сгрудилась вокруг экранов, по которым шла трансляция событий, освещаемых CNN по всему миру, видео из десятков разных уголков Земли: Таймс-сквер, площади Тяньаньмэнь, с Красной площади, с Трафальгарской площади, и все они медленно заполнялись людьми, смотревшими вверх, на огромные экраны. Бегущая строка внизу показывала проценты — всё ещё уверенно растущие.  
К тому моменту, как два дня спустя вероятность успеха второй попытки достигла 99.6%, площади были переполнены. В центре аудитории техники установили гиганский экран на всю стену, который транслировал видео с «Артемиды», которая, вращаясь, выходила на заданные координаты: комета на видео казалась неожиданно огромной. Джон стоял рядом с Гарольдом, Болден — с другой стороны; двадцать человек Райана выстроились за ними шеренгой.  
Фоули и его людей нигде не было видно: они уехали сразу после интервью. Джон видел, как Фоули наблюдал со стороны за трансляцией, скрестив руки на груди и поджав губы. Когда заиграла «Twinkle Twinkle Little Star», он бросил взгляд на Джона через всю комнату. Хёрш был рядом с ним. Джон улыбнулся им обоим — тонкой, холодной улыбкой. Фоули слегка наклонил голову: «этот раунд за тобой» — потом он повернулся к Хёршу, сказал тому пару слов и вышел из аудитории.  
Хёрш собрал всех своих людей — всех, кто видел Машину — и забрал с собой. У Джона осталась мрачная уверенность, что до дома они не доберутся: Фоули всё ещё не хотел, чтобы о Машине узнали больше, чем уже рассказал Гарольд. Джон не питал иллюзий, что они не начнут пытаться добраться и до Гарольда — ведь теперь они знали о его существовании и о том, на что он способен. Но теперь они не смогли бы просто заставить его исчезнуть.  
Даже здесь, в комнате управления, все продолжали оглядываться на него — в полном молчании, которое воцарилось после запуска первого дрона. Дисплей отображал сложный график: первые десять контрольных точек хода миссии и два отдельных таймера к каждой: первый — в реальном времени, второй — с задержкой на семь минут и четырнадцать секунд — с такой задержкой видеоданные с «Артемиды» доходили до центра управления. Самый первый таймер — запуск первого дрона в реальном времени — дошёл до 0:00:00 и загорелся зелёным — они получили сигнал подтверждения.  
Все задержали дыхание; точно в ту секунду, как второй таймер дошёл до нуля, камера на «Артемиде» коротко вздрогнула, за краем кадра полыхнуло, а потом все они увидели сияющий белый свет пылающих двигателей дрона, вылетевшего в пустоту, навстречу изрезанной скалами ледяной поверхности кометы, от которой его отделяло пять сотен миль. Столкновение было ярким, как взрыв сверхновой: все отшатнулись от ярко побелевшего экрана. Когда всё прояснилось, на экране стало видно, как запускаются второй и третий дроны, с разницей в пару секунд.  
Было запущено шесть дронов и оставалось ещё два, когда возникло сообщение об ошибке: таймер седьмого дрона обнулился и стал красным. Цифры исчезли, сменившись надписью ПРЕРВАНО. Ахнули все разом.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Гарольд; все уже оборачивались к нему. — План миссии предусматривает до трёх неудачных запусков. Система перенастроится автоматически.  
Таймеры на экране уже изменялись: седьмой дрон был сброшен, и в расписании появились два новых запуска.  
— Господи Боже, — пробормотал кто-то несколькими рядами ниже. Это прозвучало скорее как молитва, чем как ругательство.  
Запуски последних трёх беспилотников прошли успешно. Прежде чем кто-либо успел начать радоваться, экран неожиданно потемнел, а затем на нём появились ряды новых цифр: счётчики обратного отсчёта, в минутах и часах — запуск двигателей.  
— Это значит, что мы проиграли? — спросил кто-то неуверенно.  
— Нет, — ответил Гарольд. — Просто «Артемида» будет преследовать комету, пока топливо не кончится.  
Его голос звучал тускло и безжизненно. Джон покачал головой, усмехаясь про себя с запоздалым сожалением: нужно было сказать Гарольду, чтобы он запрограммировал какие-нибудь фейерверки или сообщение о победе. Никто ещё ещё не осознал, что всё закончилось. Горстка людей неуверенно захлопала, но большинство просто начали переговариваться между собой — задавая вопросы Гарольду и друг другу на семи языках.  
— По крайней мере, точно ничего не сломалось, — сказал кто-то, а потом кто-то ещё что-то выкрикнул по-русски, и другой член русской команды перевёл:  
— Траектория изменилась! Обсерватория в Пулково подтверждает изменение траектории!  
Ещё один выкрик прозвучал с другого конца аудитории, от группы людей, следивших за передачей с Хаббла по CNN: с помощью компьютерной графики или нарисовали кривую, показывающую новую траекторию кометы, уверенно уводившую её от Земли.  
Осознание произошедшего распространилось по комнате, как сталкивающиеся волны, когда люди, получая подтверждения, тут же делились ими друг с другом. Люди плакали и обнимались, и на свет показались бутылки со спиртным, спрятанные до этого в столах, чтобы не сглазить успех миссии.  
Болден повернулся. По его лицу текли слёзы. Он явно хотел обнять Гарольда, но тот стоял, держась за перила, без улыбки, с опущенной головой, и Болден ограничился тем, что положил ему руку на плечо.  
— Вы сделали это, — сказал он. — Вы это сделали.  
— Пожалуйста, выведи меня отсюда, — попросил Гарольд и Джон едва его расслышал — шум в комнате стоял безумный, хлопали пробки шампанского, люди оборачивались и выкрикивали в их сторону тосты.  
Через пятнадцать минут их ждал вертолёт. Довести Гарольда до него оказалось для Джона самой физически тяжёлой миссией за долгое время. Будь у него меньше двадцати человек, это было бы невозможно. Журналистов не волновало, что у каждого из них был пистолет и что каждый умел убивать и без него; любой распоследний репортёр истерично жаждал хоть одного слова, одного кадра даже с самого плохого ракурса. Обычные люди, которые просто пришли посмотреть, были ещё хуже: они хотели дотронуться до Гарольда, как если бы тот был церковной реликвией. Под конец это превратилось в настоящую драку, людей приходилось отшвыривать с дороги навстречу напирающим сотням. Гарольд не поднимал головы, его плечи сгорбились.  
— Взлетайте! — приказал Джон пилоту через гарнитуру, когда они были ярдах в двадцати от вертолёта. Они с Райаном подняли Гарольда на руки и передали его парням, свесившимся из открытого люка, пока все остальные, выстроившись стеной в два человека, держали круговую оборону против вопящей толпы. Потом они оба и шестеро караульных запрыгнули на полозья и взобрались внутрь, пока вертолёт набирал высоту.  
Гарольд сидел прямо и неподвижно, вцепившись в свои колени. Джон сел рядом, прижавшись к нему боком — единственная поддержка, которую он мог предложить. Райан и его люди принялись звонить родным, продолжая украдкой поглядывать на Гарольда. Пилот тоже постоянно смотрел на них в боковое зеркало.  
Минут через десять у них на хвосте возникли вертолёты новостных каналов, выигрывая в скорости за счёт меньшего веса. Операторы с огромными зум-объективами высовывались за борт. Гарольд забился вглубь вертолёта, достал телефон и моментально добился разрешения приземлиться в местном аэропорту в паре миль от них: ко времени их приземления их ждал полностью заправленный частный самолёт в окружении крайне озадаченных членов экипажа, которые выпучили глаза, увидев, как они бегут по взлётной полосе и вверх по трапу. Вертолёты с журналистами стаей зависли сразу за пределами аэродрома; разрешения на посадку им не давали.  
— Так, ну, и куда мы летим? — спросил пилот, запинаясь, пока экипаж готовил самолёт ко взлёту. Часть вертолётов всё-таки умудрилась приземлиться за границами аэропорта, и к взлётной полосе начали подтягиваться люди. Джон прошёл по проходу к Гарольду, который уже упал в кресло на четвёртом ряду и закрыл иллюминатор. Он смотрел прямо перед собой. Джон тихо сказал:  
— Я бы сказал, что нам стоит отправиться куда-нибудь на Карибы, но думаю, что нам не разрешат так просто покинуть воздушное пространство Штатов.  
— Летим в Нью-Йорк, — сказал Гарольд. Джон замялся.  
— Я не могу пустить тебя обратно в библиотеку, — выдавил он из себя.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Гарольд. — Но мне принадлежит верхний этаж дома 834 по пятой авеню, и там достаточно большая крыша, чтобы разместить вертолётную площадку.  
Джон кивнул и ушел передавать указания пилоту. К тому моменту, как он вернулся, Гарольд уже разложил кресло и заснул, свернувшись на боку лицом к стенке. Джон укрыл его одеялом и разобрался, как поднять ширму вокруг его головы.  
С помощью Машины, создававшей помехи и запутывавшей авиадиспетчеров вдоль всего восточного побережья — каждый раз, когда Джон слышал их переговоры с пилотом, они звучали всё более раздражёнными и недовольными — они сумели оторваться от преследования до прибытия в аэропорт Вестчестера. Джон записал номера и электронные адреса членов экипажа и пообещал им серьёзное вознаграждение, если удастся доставить Гарольда в город и не привлечь внимания.  
Под покровом темноты они добрались до пункта назначения, а полётный лист, по идее, должен был создать впечатление, что они направляются на вертолётную площадку в Ист-Сайде. Пилот вырубил огни, пролетая над Центральным парком, и им удалось спуститься с вертолёта за три минуты, а затем снова поднять его в воздух и отправить дальше по маршруту, прежде чем кто-либо их заметил — кроме нескольких прохожих на улице, обративших внимание на вертолёт, но находившихся слишком далеко внизу, чтобы разглядеть их лица. Джон покачал головой. Это всё ещё был только вопрос времени.  
Ключей у Гарольда при себе не было, а к двери на крышу была подведена сигнализация, которую настраивал не он, и которая не была подключена к сети. Им пришлось спустить вниз пару парней, чтобы влезть в его квартиру через окно. Пока они работали, Гарольд тяжело прислонился к стене у входа на лестницу, ссутулившийся и измотанный. С самого самолёта он ещё не произнес ни слова. Когда они наконец попали внутрь, он неуклюже прохромал в сторону кухни, сгорбив плечи.  
— Мы обеспечим охрану квартиры и посмотрим, что там с лестницами и лифтом, — сказал Райан Джону, когда они проверили квартиру. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что мы не сможем гарантировать безопасность всего здания, если только нам не дадут добро на то, что бы разбираться с другими арендаторами. И я не думаю, что мы сможем вывести его наружу или обратно без помощи вертолёта.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Джон. Он позволил Райану приступить к делу, а сам прошёл через гостиную на кухню к Гарольду. Гарольд заваривал чай и не сводил взгляда с пакетика в чашке.  
— Вероятно, нам придётся перекупить нижний этаж, если получится, — сказал Джон.  
— Разумеется. Всё, что ты сочтёшь нужным, — сказал Гарольд рассеянно. — Потребуется ещё задобрить правление, я полагаю: я приобрёл эту квартиру на вымышленное имя — на Гарольда Крейна — а это нарушает соглашение о кооперативе.  
— Я позабочусь об этом, — сказал Джон.  
— Мне нужно… я ведь не смогу увидеться с Грейс, — вдруг сказал Гарольд. — Да?  
— Не в ближайшее время, — сказал Джон. Невозможно оторваться от хвоста, когда хвост — это каждый прохожий на улице и каждая новостная организация в мире.  
Гарольд резко кивнул.  
— Мне нужно… я должен ей… — Он остановился. — Мне нужно кое-что ей передать.  
— Нам придётся привлечь к этому Картер, — сказал Джон. Его лицо тоже засветилось в слишком многих передачах, и он в любом случае не оставил бы сейчас Гарольда ни на секунду.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Отдохни, — посоветовал Джон. — Я ей позвоню.  
К тому времени, как Картер добралась до них, вокруг здания уже вовсю кружили фургончики новостных служб, сдерживаемые лишь единственным, крайне взволнованным полицейским. Джон провёл это время, расходуя деньги Гарольда: он выдал денежные поощрения всему персоналу и обещал ещё за сохранение приватности Гарольда. И просто надежности ради Гарольду теперь принадлежала управляющая компания.  
Джон вычислил председателя правления лично: это была высокая седовласая дама, которая, когда открывшая ему экономка дрожащим голосом подозвала её к двери, одарила его удивлённым и глубоко оскорблённым взглядом — совсем как у его учительницы в первом классе.  
Из квартиры доносились голоса и звук работающего в гостиной телевизора:  
— ...текущее местонахождение остаётся неизвестным, хотя мы получили несколько неподтверждённых сообщений, что его самолёт двадцать пять минут назад приземлился неподалёку от Нью-Йорка…  
— Прошу прощения — швейцар предупреждал о вашем приходе?.. — сказала она холодно и нахмурилась, пытаясь припомнить его лицо.  
На кухне закричали:  
— Боже мой! Мама, бабушка, смотрите — он живёт здесь!  
Она оглянулась через плечо.  
— Что такое, Элисон?  
— Гарольд Гейл! — девочка-подросток выскочила в коридор, размахивая телефоном. — Этот вертолёт, который мы слышали — это был он! Весь твиттер пишет! — Увидев Джона, она остановилась, раскрыв рот. Президент правления уставилась на него.  
Судя по всему, весь её клан собрался у неё, чтобы вместе следить за ходом миссии «Артемиды», и остался, чтобы отпраздновать. В итоге Джону пришлось пожать кучу рук, а подростки в восторге строчили сообщения своим друзьям.  
Сама президент выглядела нерешительно: она явно разрывалась между непроизвольным неодобрением любых экстраординарных событий, затрагивающих её здание, и инстинктивным пониманием, что цена этого здания только что взлетела вверх с такой силой, что пробила крышу вместе с вертолётной площадкой. И это не говоря уже о том, что вся её семья будет продолжать жить дальше.  
Джон был уверен, что через пару недель неодобрение начнёт склонять чашу весов в свою сторону, но сейчас она только с лёгкой неохотой позволила ему расставить охранников во дворе и устроить крытый проход между служебным входом и задней дверью.  
Картер подъехала к служебному входу на велосипеде. На ней был форменный комбинезон неопределённо-голубого цвета и бейдж с именем «Элиза». Волосы она собрала в хвост и убрала под низко надвинутую на глаза голубую бейсболку.  
Джон заранее позаботился о том, чтобы вызвать ещё десяток случайных людей из разных служб доставок, они всё время входили и выходили, неся с собой продукты, готовую еду и книги, так что никто из прессы не позаботился её сфотографировать. Люди Райана пропустили её, и Джон встретил её у задней двери. Она протянула руки, взяла его лицо в ладони и негромко сказала:  
— Отличная работа.  
— Это сделал Гарольд, — возразил он, но горло перехватило от эмоций. Он вдруг по-настоящему ощутил, что они спасли её, и Тейлора, и Фаско, и его сына; они спасли и Шоу, и Леона, и Медведя, и Монику. Они спасли Васкез и её детей. Спасли всех.  
Гарольд встал, когда она вслед за Джоном вошла в квартиру. Он немного поспал, принял душ и надел, как броню, свежий жёсткий костюм. Она подошла к нему через комнату.  
— Сдаётся мне, если бы ты хотел благодарностей, то был бы там, снаружи, среди людей, — сказала она. — Но на этот раз придётся потерпеть. — Она прижалась щекой к его щеке и прошептала ему что-то, чего Джон не мог слышать; когда она отстранилась, на побледневшем лице Гарольда читалось потрясение, он опустил взгляд, его глаза повлажнели.  
Гарольд отдал ей письмо, которое весь последний час писал от руки на плотной почтовой бумаге, разбросав вокруг смятые страницы; конверт был запечатан красным сургучом. Она убрала его в карман, взяла записку с адресом матери Грейс, запомнила его и вернула бумажку Гарольду.  
— Хорошо, но прежде чем я уйду, я хочу услышать ответы хотя бы на некоторые вопросы, — сказала она. — Раз уж я знаю, что ты не посвятил последние десять лет созданию какого-то там телефонного дворецкого — что на самом деле произошло?  
— Я расскажу тебе, Джосс, обещаю, очень скоро, — тихо ответил Гарольд. — Нам ещё многое нужно будет обсудить.  
Когда она ушла, Гарольд отошёл к высоким окнам, обрамлённым длинными простыми шторами. Джон присоединился к нему. В квартире стояла тишина: все охранники были расставлены в холле.  
— Я собираюсь попросить её продолжить нашу работу с иррелевантными номерами, — сказал Гарольд. — Мы не можем… мы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы…  
— Да, — согласился Джон. В их положении они не могли позволить себе целую кучу вещей. Он смотрел на улицу, на Центральный парк и линию горизонта за ним, сияющую огнями и уличными фонарями. Гарольд любил город, его простор и анонимность, которая позволяла ему носить сотню разных лиц и проскальзывать незамеченным между дешёвой закусочной и Гранд-рестораном, между газетным ларьком возле парка Вашингтон-сквер и старым книжным магазинчиком в Парк-Слоуп.  
Луч прожектора с улицы шарил по фасаду здания — вероятно, это было незаконно, но пока что никто их не остановил. На другой стороне улицы, в одном из окон главного офиса нью-йоркского зоопарка, его свет отразила линза большой видеокамеры — бледный белый кружок. На стёклах плясали несколько зелёных и красных точек, скорее всего это были фотокамеры дальнего действия с прицелом — Джон подозревал, что некоторые фотографы забрались на деревья вдоль Пятой авеню. Весь мир заглядывал к ним в окна.  
Разные новостные организации продолжали откапывать всё новые и новые псевдонимы Гарольда: семнадцать из них уже висели на его на его странице в Википедии, а половине из них посвятили отдельные статьи — все они разрастались быстрее, чем Джон успевал обновлять страницу. Телевизионные передачи яростно дрались за всех, кто хоть раз говорил с Гарольдом, всех, кто встречал его под любым из имён. Джон видел, как сразу три новостных бригады выловили Адама Сандерса на пути от квартиры к машине; он прикрывал лицо рукой и говорил «без комментариев» — кого-то осенила блестящая идея просмотреть записи SEC, сделанные под именем «Гарольд Крейн», и выяснилось, что это его инвестиции спасли «Трайтек», а Сандерс выступал в этой сделке брокером.  
Один из прожекторов скользнул по оконной раме, и его отражение блеснуло на лице Гарольда. Он судорожно рванулся подальше от света, чуть не упал и замер, немного дрожа. Он казался выставленным напоказ, как обнажённый нерв, его глаза расширились, линия рта поплыла; черепаха, вытащенная из панциря.  
— Гарольд, — сказал Джон. Страх застрял у него комком в горле; он помнил, как Гарольд сказал «обещай, что не дашься им». Он с трудом вдохнул и заставил себя задать вопрос. — Машине действительно было нужно, чтобы ты оказался в НАСА?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарольд после паузы. — Система электронного менеджмента в IFT была изначально создана для того, чтобы мне не приходилось встречаться с нашими разработчиками лицом к лицу. Я мог управлять операцией и из серверной.  
Джон сглотнул. Он и так был в этом уверен, но услышать это своими ушами — совершенно другое.  
— Тогда почему ты пошёл? — спросил он. Он хотел спасти Гарольда, а не отправить его в другую тюремную клетку. — Ты — ты сделал это ради меня?  
Гарольд замер.  
— Нет, Джон — нет, — сказал он, оборачиваясь. Джон не сводил с него взгляда, одновременно боясь и желая поверить ему. — Или по меньшей мере… — Гарольд замолчал; прочистил горло и закончил наконец: — Просто мне показалось, что стоит жить.  
Джон судорожно выдохнул с облегчением, а потом приблизился и притянул Гарольда к себе. Гарольд поддался: один неуверенный шаткий шаг, и он оказался у Джона в руках, совсем близко, прижался лбом к его лбу и крепко обнял его за талию.  
Джон мягко обхватил его лицо ладонями, заслоняя его глаза от света с улицы, наклонился и поцеловал его. Гарольд потянулся ему навстречу, закрывая глаза; Джон обнял его ещё крепче, заслоняя его от окон своим телом.  
Джон не знал, что они теперь будут делать — переждут волну истерии, сбегут на остров, который наверняка у Гарольда был, купят яхту и будут жить на ней… Он не знал, что будет дальше. Но сейчас Гарольд был в его руках и расслаблялся с каждой минутой, его рука скользнула вверх, обняв Джона за шею. Джон поцеловал его, ответил на поцелуй и, протянув руку, задёрнул шторы.

#fin

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация:  
> [](http://i.imgur.com/lyPzRa2.jpg) (burnyourheart)


End file.
